The White Wolves
by IceDragonSlayerSpy15
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, just left Fairy Tail. But guess who she bumps into no other than Kagome Higurashi saying she could join her guild The White Wolves.. Lucy is put up to the test of her strength and her love. But will she ever forgive Natsu for what he has done to her? Rated T for language and violence. Plz rate and review. Sorry suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I was taking my morning stroll in magnolia before I enter the doors of Fairy Tail. The place was pretty crowded, and it is only 9:00 AM. Probably everyone just came here to see Lisanna. It has been two months since her return to Fairy Tail. "Hey Gray, Erza, and Lisanna lets go look at the job board," said Natsu with his toothy grin. Everyone on Team Natsu obediently went to the job board. I looked around, no one has noticed me. I quietly sat on a bar stool.

About two months ago, since Lisanna came back, Team Natsu has been ignoring me like the others, but I still can remember their words.

Flash Back

_I was sitting at the bar stool talking to Mira, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my team, and smiled. "It's about time that we can go on a mission together since Lisanna came back. Besides, I really needed to pay my rent. " I thougt. "So what's our mission?" I asked sipping my vanilla milkshake._

_"We didn't came to talk about that." Grey said in a serious tone._

_"We came to talk about Lisanna." Erza said, trying to keep her voice steady._

_"Oh it is ok with me, she could could join the team." I said giving them a confident smile._

_"Umm. Lucy, Lisanna is joining the team, but..." His voice trailed off._

_"But what Natsu?" I asked, getting a little worried._

_"We are kicking you off the team." Natsu replied avoiding my gaze. Now the whole guild had their eyes on us. "WHAT! But why?!" I shouted, waving my hands in the air, trying my best not to cry._

_"It is just that you are kind of weak." Natsu said._

_"And we know Lisanna for quite a while." Gray said._

_"And she will be better use for us in battle." Erza finished._

_I swallowed the lump in my throat. "It is okay, Lisanna can take my place." I said trying my best not to break down in tears. They all gave me smiles as they walked away, I smiled weakly. "Some nakama." I whispered walking out of the guild._

Flash back ends

"You want the usual Lucy-chan?" A girl with silver hair asked.

"Yes please Mira," I replied.

Mira is Lisanna's older sister. I looked around the guild everyone is happy, laughing, and fighting around the guild as usual. Well, everyone except for me. "Mira we would like to take this job please!" Natsu shouted with a piece of paper in his hand. "Sure thing," Mira replied. About two minutes later Mira came back said something to Team Natsu, then they were running towards the doors of Fairy Tail.

I sighed. "Is everything okay Lucy-chan?" Mira asked while giving me my vanilla milkshake.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied with a smile.

About thirty minutes later I finished my drink, and decided to look for the master. "Master!" I yelled waving my hand in the air.

"Yes Lucy?" Makarov asked holding a beer while I was running over to him.  
"Master, I want to leave fairy tail," I said.

He looked shocked. "Why Lucy?"

"Well, everyone has been ignoring me except for you and Mirajane ever since Lisanna got back. And I got kicked off of Team Natsu. I just want to spend some time alone." I said.

He nodded. "Lucy, you can come back here anytime you want. If you want to visit us again we will be here for you," He said.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I nodded. Master waved his hand over mine, in seconds my fairy tail mark was gone. "Thank you," I said. I was running towards the doors, I looked over my shoulder, my last time being here in fairy tail.

**So how was it? Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. See ya guys later!**

**W/love**

**animationprincess182312**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked through the streets of Magnolia. I looked up to the sky with my hands behind my back. Then I was looking at the display windows of the stores as I pass by. I bumped into a girl. The girl dropped her stuff, I immediately started helping her.

"Oops, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." She said.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. I said.

We made eye contact. She looked like me except she had black hair that goes to her waist. And she was wearing a school uniform. We stood up still holding each other's gazes.

"Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi," she said holding her hand out,"

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia," I took her hand and we shook.

"Are you a mage?" She asked.

"Yes, a celestial mage. You" I said smiling.

"A light mage. Hey how come you don't join a guild?"

"Oh I just left one,"

"Why?"

I told her everything what was going on during the past few months, once I was finished. She had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Hey do want to join The White Wolves?"

"Sure? Why not?" I said.

We both hugged. "C'mon let's get your stuff," Kagome said. We went to my apartment; I grabbed all my clothes, and my personal belongings. "Ok I'm ready," I said. We were both running towards the train station. We grabbed out tickets to Tiore, got on the train. "Goodbye Fairy Tail, hello White Wolves. I whispered.

Two days later

Natsu's POV

"Well, we have done a good job everyone," Erza said.

"I can't believe that we got two million jewel just to do a simple job," Lisanna said.

"Me too," Gray and I said in unison. On our way here we stopped by at the celestial key store, to get Lucy a golden key. I looked at the key. "Lucy is going to love this!" I thought,

We were at fairy tail's doors. As usual I kicked open the door. "We're back!" We shouted in unison. I looked all over the guild, no sign of Lucy. "Did anyone see Lucy today?" I asked. All of them shrugged.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Said Gramps. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "One of our members left two days ago," he continued. I was clutching the key hoping it wasn't Lucy. "That person is…. Lucy Heartfillia." He said. Everyone was shocked, some had their mouths open.

"Bunny girl is gone?" Said Gajeel.

"Wait. There's more. Lucy mailed this letter to me, and it's meant for all of you to hear. Gramps opened the envelope and began to read.

Dear Fairy Tail,

By the time you read this I'm gone. Probably you guys didn't notice that I was gone until now. I just want to say thank you for all of you've done for me while I was here. All of you guys were like my brothers and sisters that I never had. We had good times and bad ones too.

Erza, you are like a sister to me. You have taught me how to fight for what I want. Also, you always made me laugh whenever Natsu and Gray had their fights. So Erza stay strong as you are now. Do at least for me.

Gray, you were like a long lost brother to me. You have taught me never to give up on me or on a fight. And for god's sake at least go out with Juvia. So Gray keep achieving what you want in life now. Do it for me.

Lisanna, you aren't the reason I left Fairy Tail. I wish that we had time to get to know each other better. But, since Natsu kicked me off of his team, we didn't have time. I wish though. Don't blame yourself.

As for you Natsu Dragoneel..

"Uh oh, this can't be good." I thought.

Natsu, you are more than a brother, we are kind of like BFF's. I always looked up to you for strength. But now, ever since Lisanna came back you've been ignoring me, threw me off of Team Natsu, and never asked how was I doing. Was I really her replacement for Team Natsu? Or was I her replacement in your heart?

Everyone is starting to give me scary gazes.

Everyone don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'm training to become stronger. I didn't want to be the helpless girl everyone needs to protect anymore. That's why I left with a friend. And please don't come looking for me. I will be rejoining Fairy Tail someday.

Love,

Lucy Hearfillia.

I fell onto my knees crying. "Why?! Why I didn't pay any attention to her?!"

**How was the chapter? Please rate and review. Until next time guys. **

**W/ love**

**animationprincess182312**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and Inuyasha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I want to send a shout out to MsWildLuck and Daniel koga. Your reviews made me want to continue this story. So as your reward for the both of you I will write three chapters instead of two please enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or Inuyasha.**

Chapter 3

One year later

Natsu's POV

I walked through the streets of Magnolia. It has been one whole years since Lucy left Fairy Tail. Even though she said not to look for her, we looked and looked for weeks, but no traces of Lucy. I can't even pick up her scent. Eventually we gave up. "God I miss you Luce," I thought.

I opened the doors of Fairy Tail. I sat on a bar stool next to Cana. "The usual Natsu?" Mira asked. "Yes," In ten seconds she gave me my vanilla milkshake with chili peppers, and hot sauce on the top.

I looked around the guild while drinking my drink. There is no laughter, no fighting, not even a few smiles. It was like Lucy was the glue that hold all of us together. Now that she is gone, everyone is sad.

About two hours later, Lisanna came in. "Hey Natsu you want to go shopping with me?" she asked while walking towards me. "Sure," I replied. We were starting to walk towards the doors until they opened. A group appeared, four guys, and two girls. They went directly to gramps, without looking at us.

"Excuse me, we need a file of a member that left last year." Said the girl with the brown hair.

"What's the name of that person?" Gramps asked.

"Lucy Heartfillia," said blond guy.

I immediately pulled out of Lisanna's grasp, and went running towards the group. I grabbed the guy with silver hair and dog ears by the collar.

"Where is Lucy? What have you done to her?" I shouted the questions.

"Keh, why do you care?" He said.

"She is a friend of mine. Where the hell is she?"

"InuYasha maybe we should tell him," said the girl with black hair.

"Hell no," he replied.

"I had enough with you," I said. I was about to punch him when I hear a person say.

"Stop!"

The smell of vanilla and strawberries hit me. It's Lucy. It has to be. I turn towards the voice. There she was standing at the door way. She wore a leather jacket, a red shirt goes until above her belly button, black jeans with her whip and celestial keys, military boots, the tips of her hair has been dyed black, and a white wolf insigna in the middle of her chest.

"LUCY! Everyone was running towards Lucy. When we were about to hug her, she disappears and reappears next to the blond guy. Luckily, I was fast enough. I pulled her into hug. "God I missed you so much Luce," I said smiling. "Get your filthy little hands off of me bastard." She yelled. I was confused. Then she punched my stomach that sent me flying across the room and hitting the wall. I fell down. I groaned.

I looked at the girl that filled my life with joy. Now she is different. "What happened to you Luce," I whispered.

Lucy's POV

Everyone was in shock they looked at Natsu then at me. "As you guys can see, I have gotten stronger over the past few months," I said. I turned towards Makarov. "Makarov, some guy is after me and we need my file," I said.

He nodded, and started to walk towards his office. The guy with the blond hair his name is Sky. He put his arm around me. "Are you okay L?" He whispered in my ear. "Don't worry I'm fine," I whispered. He kissed my forehead.

Then Natsu came between us. "Don't even lay a finger on my Luce bastard," Natsu said while standing in front of me with a protective stance. I blushed of embarrassment. "He does care for me after all," I thought. I shook my head shaking the thought from my head. "Hey I'm NOT your property," I shouted.

"Then are you his property," Natsu said.

"No. Look we are just friends," I said.

"Then how come he kissed you,"

I didn't respond. I can't tell Natsu that Sky and I are dating, or else he is going to kill him. Go ahead tell him. Said Sky. Any one that's part of The White Wolves can telepathy to anyone that is in that guild. When we are in battle we can tell each other want to do or when to watch out without the enemy knowing.

I can't tell him about us or he is going to kill you.

L do it for me.

I looked over Natsu's shoulder. Sky smiled. Are you sure Sky? I'm positive L. "Sky is my boyfriend," I said.

"What?" Natsu said with a confused look on his face turning around so he could look at me.

"I said Sky is my boyfriend!" I yelled loud and clear.

Everyone is just staring at me. I walked past Natsu, I turned around once I've reached Sky. "Natsu, I'm sorry, but I've changed, and I have moved on," I said, with a sad look on my face.

It was about five minutes later Makarov gave Kagome the file. "Take care Lucy," He said. "I will," I replied.

"Lets go, we got what we came for," said Inuyasha.

I hopped onto Sky's back. "Well it's nice to see you guys again. See ya," I said waving my hand in the air. The Sky and I grabbed our fans and started to create a tornado around us. In just like that we were gone.

Natsu's POV

I just stand there, looking where Lucy was a few minutes ago, but she is gone. I still can't believe she said that blond guy was her boyfriend. "Are you ok Natsu?" Lisanna asked breaking the silence. "Yeah I'm fine," I lied. Lisanna grabbed my hand. I squeezed her hand. "Hey gramps do you know which guild is Lucy in?" I asked.

"Fortunately, yes. She is from the White Wolves guild."

"Do you know anything about that guild?" Levy asked.

"Yes, The White Wolves guild was created to fight against evil. They help people any way they can. When new members join the guild, immediately they start training them. They are capable of learning lost magic, and that includes dragon slayer magic. Everyone in the room gasped.

"What about bunny girl's group. Do you know who they are?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"Yes they are the most powerful mages the world as ever seen."  
"Even stronger then Erza, Gray, and Natsu combined?" Happy asked.

"Yes, Fortunately I know who they are. The guy with silver hair and dog ears, his name is InuYasha. He's like Natsu and Erza. He is a fire dragon slayer second generation, and he has the ability to requip. He could beat over one hundred people at once.

Kagome, the girl with the black hair she is known as a healer. And she is a light dragon slayer also second generation. She could save over one hundred people's lives at once.

Sango, the girl with the brown hair, she is known as a fighter. And she has the ability to be faster than anyone else in the room. She can take on over one hundred people at once.

Shippo the guy with red hair in a braid, he is known as an illusionist. And he is a Earth dragon slayer first generation. He can make over one hundred illusions at once.

Miroku, the guy with black hair, he is known as a wind sorcerer. And he has the ability to persuade anyone. He can persuade over one hundred people at once.

Sky, Lucy's boyfriend, he is known as the element dragon slayer first generation. He can wield any of the four main elements fire, water, earth, and air. He has the ability to use any kind of technology. He could use all of the four main elements at once. Together there are known as The Company of Light." Gramps finished.

"Do you know what Lucy can do besides celestial magic?" Gray asked.

"Unfortunately, not. I need to see what she could do first." Gramps said shaking his head.

**It was shocking wasn't it. Lucy punched Natsu, Lucy has a boyfriend now, and she could create tornados? So what do you guys think Lucy ability is? If you one of you guys guess it right. There will be a reward, besides me writing an extra chapter. Until next time guys.**

**W/love**

**Animationprincess182312**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been updating this story like crazy. I'm sorry that I didn't put up the other chapters yesterday. I was really busy, so to make up for it. I'll write another chapter. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

We have just arrived at The White Wolves guild. I got off of Sky's back. My whole team was giving me a thumbs up and pats on the back.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"For showing the pinkie hair guy you are stronger," InuYasha said.

"We are proud of you," Miroku said.

"Hey Miroku, I'm impressed that you didn't go off to the women at the guild asking them to bear you child," Sango said.

"Well it was hard, but I managed it," He replied while scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey guys, we should give the file to SessYasha!" Shippo said.

"Right," We said in unison.

We ran quickly towards the master's office. SessYasha is Inuyasha's father. The White Wolves guild was created to go after a dark mage by the name of Naraku. Naraku has killed so many innocent lives for trying to find a powerful magic source. Almost all of the members of this guild had a family member die by Naraku's own hands.

Kagome knocked on the door. "Come in," He said. We opened the door. "SessYasha we got Lucy's file," said Kagome while holding out my file. "Thank you," said SessYasha as he took the file from Kagome. "Do you know where is Naraku going to strike next?" Sky asked.

"Yes, I know. But I need to make a couple of phone calls first. I'll tell everyone where he is going to strike next in two hours." SessYasha replied.

We all nodded and walked out of the master's office. All of us said our goodbyes, and went off to do our duties. Since I'm still new here I don't have any duties. I went downstairs and sat on the bar stool. "Hey Jay, I want the usual," I said to the bar tender. In matter of seconds he gave me my bear.

"Hey L, do you want to go to the ice cream shop," Sky shouted.

"Yeah, just let me finish this," I replied. In ten seconds I have finished my bear and run towards the doors where Sky is. "Can you please give me a piggy back ride?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes. "Sure, no problem," He replied with a smile. Cheerfully I got on his back and we are on our way to the ice cream shop.

**Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail…**

Natsu POV

"Everyone I've an announcement!" Gramps shouted while standing on a table. Everyone quickly hushed. "The White Wolves Guild wants to make an alliance with us,"

"Juvia doesn't understand why?" Juvia asked.

"A mage they are looking for is after one of our family members."

Everyone started to whisper saying which one of us he is after. "Can you tell us which mage?" Levy asked.

"No I cannot or it will create an uproar," Makarov said shaking his head. "The whole White Wolves guild is going to come here." He continued.

"So is there a possible chance that Lucy is going to come here too?" I asked remembering the sweet girl shattered into a million pieces.

"Likely yes,"

Everyone started to yell, pumping their fist in the air, being happy that we are going to see Lucy again. Gramps started to speak when the noise was settled down. "They will be here tomorrow morning," he said.

I was so happy that I will get to see Lucy. But then I remembered her boyfriend, maybe I can teach that guy a lesson or two about taking my Luce away from me tomorrow.

**Back at the White Wolves….**

Lucy's POV

"What!" I yelled. I couldn't believe that we are making an alliance with Fairy Tail. "I'm sorry LuLu-chan. He is after some of their magic." SessYasha said with sympathetic look. "We are leaving tonight so everyone go back to your apartments and grab all of your belongings. And come back here in half an hour. SessYasha said.

I ran quickly to my apartment. I grabbed two purple luggage, and put all of mine clothes in one, and personal belongings in the other. I looked at my clock it's 9:15. I still had fifteen minutes to get back to the guild. I closed my luggage and ran towards the kitchen to get some snacks for the road. I closed my door, and locked it, and ran as fast as I can to the guild.

By the time I got there everyone was there. SessYasha started roll call. When he finishes, we ran towards our private train. Everyone on my team split into groups, since there are only two beds per cart. Sky and I walked towards our cart that had our names on it.

_Nervous_? Sky telepathied.

_A little_. I said

_Don't worry I'll be here for you_. He said smiling.

I could hear Kagome and InuYasha fight in the next cart. "Ok Sky, close your eyes, I'm going to change," I said. Sky obediently closed his eyes.

"Requip," I said changing into my lavender pajamas. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Sky opened his eyes. "So what do you want to do?" Sky asked. "Wanna play a game of Black Jack?" I asked while I was getting my deck of cards from my luggage. "Sure,"

Sky and I played black jack for hours. I checked my watch. "Wow, its 2:04," I said yawning. "Probably we should hit the hay," Sky said getting under the blankets; I was getting under the blankets as well. I snuggled into Sky's chest.

Goodnight Sky.

Goodnight L. Sky kissed my forehead. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

**How was it? Now Lucy has the ability to requip. Hmmmm. Anyways the contests is still on about what kind of lost magic Lucy uses. Until next time.  
W/love**

**Animationprincess182312**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Natsu's POV

I woke up at 5:30 A.M this morning. Despite the fact Lucy has boyfriend, and she punched me in the stomach. I'm pretty excited to see her. I went to the guild around 7:00, and by the time I got there everyone was there waiting for Lucy. I sat next to Gray. "I can't wait to see Lucy," Wendy said excitedly. "Me too," everyone said in unison.

About five minutes later Lisanna came and sit next to me. Everyone started to fight, or laugh, or having fun. It was surprising that Lucy could bring so much joy to so many people. Until, we ignored her when Lisanna came back. I could hear voices outside the guild, Gajeel must have heard it too. "Everyone Lucy is coming," I yelled. The doors opened.

Lucy's POV

We are at the entrance of Fairy Tail. Everyone was chatting, laughing, and some of them just stayed quiet. I smiled to myself. "Ok everyone, we have arrived at Fairy Tail," SessYasha said. Everyone started to yell pumping their fists in the air, happy that are going to start the job. "Ok everyone go to your groups," SessYasha shouted. I went to my group which is Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Sky.

SessYasha opened the doors of Fairy Tail. We started walking, everyone was yelling, shouting, and being happy. "Is Fairy Tail like this every day?" Everyone in my group asked me in telepathy. "Sometimes," I replied.

SessYasha went to Makarov. All of the White Wolves went to explore, some of them were chatting with Fairy Tail members. I looked around smiling to myself. Fairy Tail hasn't changed one bit I thought. "LUCY! I turned around. My whole team pulled me in a bone crushing hug. "We have missed you so much Lucy," Erza said smiling. "I missed you guys too," I said smiling until I saw Natsu.

I quickly turned around, but Natsu grabbed my wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. "Anywhere, but here," I said trying to pull free from his grasp. But that just made him hold on to me tighter. "Lucy just listen to me please," Natsu said with a sad look on his face. I stopped struggling and looked into his eyes for a moment, they were filled with sadness. Maybe I should listen to him. I thought. Then I remembered that I was sad too when I was fairy tail and he didn't even notice.

"There's no way I would listen to you," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"C'mon, just for a minute."

I immediately teleported to Sky's side. "Whats wrong L?" Sky asked using telepathy. "I will tell you later," I replied. I looked across the room. Natsu was still sad, and Lisanna immediately went to his side. She had an evil grin on her face. Everyone on Team Natsu was trying to make Natsu happy. But right now, it wasn't doing a very good job.

I talked to everyone in Fairy Tail, they were happy as they can be. "Hey Lucy, would you tell us what kind of lost magic you use?" Mira asked. "Sure since you have the right to know," I said winking. I stood on a table.

"Hey everyone, can I've your attention please!" I shouted. Everyone quickly hushed. "Since you guys were my first family. You deserve the right to know what kind of lost magic I use…

**Ha it's a cliff hanger. Since no one is trying to guess what kind of magic Lucy can use. I decided I should tell you guys any way. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Inuyasha. Until next time guys.**

**W/love**

**Animationprincess182312**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

"Since you guys were my first family. You have the right to know what kind of magic I use. I am a natural," I said. Everyone in Fairy Tail had confused looks on their faces. "Juvia wants to know, what's a natural? Juvia asked. Makarov stand up despite his size. "A natural, is a person that could use any type of magic including all of the lost magic," said Makarov.

"How come we never heard or seen a natural before?" Gray asked.

"Natural mages are extremely rare. It's one of the many types of lost magic, that everyone doesn't know about it or they never heard of it." Makarov replied for me.

"If you are really a natural, prove it," Lisanna said.

"Ok everyone; please make a path for me. I don't want you guys to get hurt," I said. They made a path for me. I took a breath and I started off with requip magic, then teleportation magic, a lot of dragon slayer magic, ice magic, etc. By the time I was done everyone was shouting, giving me thumbs up, some pats on a back, and a lot comments about my magic.

I looked across the room, Team Natsu including Lisanna, was staring at me with their jaws to the floor. I smiled. It serves them right for kicking me off of Team Natsu, and saying I was a weakling. I thought.

Once the noise settled down Makarov started to speak. "All of the members of Fairy Tail arranged a costume party tonight to welcome The White Wolves. The party will start in an hour. And there will be a couple costume contest to see which couple has the best costume." Makarov said.

With that said, everyone left the guild except for my guild, since we will be staying here in Fairy Tail until we finish our mission. I ran quickly upstairs to my room.

"Open gate of golden maiden! Virgo!" I said. "Punishment princess?" Virgo asked. "Virgo can you bring back a princess dress and some princess accessories for me," I said.

"Of course," Virgo bowed and left.

"Open gate of the golden crab! Cancer!"

"What do you want baby?" Cancer asked.

"Can you please put my hair up, and make it pretty," I said while sitting down in a chair as Cancer is doing my hair. About fifty minutes later Cancer was done with me hair, and Virgo returned. I thanked Cancer and returned him to the spirit world. "More punishment princess?"

"No, I need you to help me get ready," I said.

**So Lucy is a natural. Yaaaay! I'm so so so sorry for this short chapter. But, I guarantee chapter 7 is going to be longer. Plz rate and review. And stay tuned for more Fairy Tail and InuYasha! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy or Inuyasha.**

**W/love**

**Animationprincess182312**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Natsu's POV

Fairy Tail was full of people wearing costumes. After all it was a costume party. Since I knew Lucy was going with Sky. I went with Lisanna, she was a bride and I was the groom even though I wouldn't agree to be a groom. But, if it makes Lisanna happy and Lucy jealous, then I'll do it.

Gray and Juvia are wearing swimsuit, they must be swimmers or something. While Erza is wearing her armor and Jellal is wearing armor too, they were knights. Lisanna dragged me to the dance floor. We were dancing until our hearts content.

Sky's POV

I was looking all over Fairy Tail for Lucy. "Hey, Kagome have you seen Lucy?" I asked. She shook her head. I spent at least fifteen minutes looking for her.

_L where are you?_ I telepathied.

_Sky, I'm in my room. I'm still getting ready._

_When are you coming down?_

_As soon as I can._

I stood by the staircase waiting drinking a beer. Everyone was looking upstairs, I turned around having my jaw dropped to the floor.

Lucy's POV

I was at the staircase, I took a deep breathe, and then I was walking down the stairs while every guy in the room stares at me. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, Sky pulled me into a hug and I hugged back. "You look beautiful," Sky said.

"Well thank you Prince Charming," I replied blushing. Sky was dressed as a prince.

"May I have this dance?" Sky asked bowing and holding out his hand.

"Of course," I said also bowing while I took his hand. And we went to the dance floor. We passed Natsu and Lisanna, Natsu was looking at me, I looked at him for a second, but I quickly looked away. SKy and I dnaced like it was no tomorrow.

* * *

The doors of Fairy tail opened there was an army of men running inside the guild. "Where's Lucy Heartfilia?" A man asked. Of course no one responded. At least two man grabbed me by my arms. I'm trying my best to free myself. Unfortunetely, they were stroner than me. "LUCY! I heard Sky and Natsu yelled. "Let go of me!" I yelled. The two man yelled in pain, then they let me go. Of course, Sky and Natsu were beating them up. Everyone in here is fighting off the men.

"You are coming with me," A man with black hair that goes until his knees. I know this guy, his name was Naraku.

"HELL NO! I yelled, pulling my arm from his grasp. "Ice beam!" I yelled holding both of my hands in front of my face. A string of a baby blue beam shot out, and freezed his arms and legs. "Damn you wench!"

I punched his face, kicked him in the groin. Naraku yelled in pain. Naraku pulled free from the ice, and he threw a punch at me. I teleported to the back of Naraku and kicked him in the head, but he grabbed my foot and threw me to the floor. I cry out in pain. I knew I can't win without changing first.

"Requip," I said switching my beautiful princess gown, into my mdinight blue armor. My midnight blue armor has the ability of speed ,strength, and being invisible. Naraku looked around to see where I was, but I was invisible. I used my two swords that are in my hands. "X-siccisor!" I yelled unlishing one x hitting Naraku.

Naraku was still standing up, I was visible again. How in the world can he still be standing up? My x-siccisor is the most powerfulest attack I have. I thought. Then I felt something went into my stomach. I looked up, clutching my stomach. There were two Narakus, but the one I was fighting was an illusion he created. Naraku had an evil grin on his face. He pulled the knife out of my stomach.

Natsu and Sky were in front of me, blasting their most powerful attacks. About five minutes later Naraku had fled, along with his army. "Are you okay L?" Sky asked. I smiled and then I passed out feeling two pairs of hands catching me.

**So how was it. Well, school starts tomorrow(where I live). I will try my best to update this story, I'll be busy though, but I will update this story no matter what. Well until next time guys. Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or inuyasha only in my imagination.**

**W/love**

**animationprincess182312**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy's POV

I was running through the forest. Running away from someone, I did not know who, but I kept on running like my life depended on it. I could see a clearing coming, I started to run faster.

I've reached the clearing, I looked around. Damn it, there are no hiding spots, I thought. Then someone grabbed me by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Trying to pull free of its grasp.

"Lucy calm down. It's me," said the other person with a familiar voice.

"Mother?" I asked turning around to see me my mother holding my arm. I quickly hugged her.

"Lucy listen to me, I don't have much time."

"Don't have time for what?" I asked breaking the hug.

"Just listen to me. There is something bad coming,"

"Is it Naraku?" I asked.

"No, it is far worse."

Natsu's POV

I was sitting next to Lucy's bed. It has been two whole days since the fighting incident and she is still hasn't woken up. Lucy lost a lot of blood, but she is still alive. The whole guild came by to see how Lucy is doing and try to talk me out of leaving this room saying I should get some rest or I need to eat something, including Sky.

Sky wasn't in the room right now, but he said he had to do an errand first. Sky was worried and scared as I was. Of course, Sky is Lucy's boyfriend. I grabbed Lucy's hand.

Sky just entered the room with a teddy bear as tall as me, a bouquet of roses, and a get well card. He really does love Lucy, I thought. "Sky," I said, taking my eyes off of Lucy.

"Natsu," he replied while sitting down and taking Lucy's hand. Then, there was silence. Neither of us didn't want to break it. Come on Lucy wake up, I thought.

"I hope Lucy is ok," Sky said breaking the silence.

"Me too Sky, me too," I replied.

Lucy's POV

"Can you tell me who is this person or thing?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot," Mother replied shaking her head. I feel a little disappointed, I was really hoping she would tell me.

"But I can tell you this. You need to prepare Fairy Tail and The White Wolves for the worse to come." Mother continued.

"Who will be their leader?" I asked.

"You,"

"How could I lead them to battle? They are strong enough already. I said.

"Lucy, you just got to believe in yourself and take advice from me. Tell them to fight no matter who or what it is. Keep fighting until the battle is over," She said lifting my chin up.

"I will mom," I said, mom kissed my forehead.

"Lucy, I've got to go," Mom said walking away.

"Mom, please don't leave me," I said crying and hugging her. She returned the hug.

"Lucy, I'll never leave you. I will always be in your heart forever and ever," Mom said fading away.

I woke up in small room. "W-Where am I?" I asked. Sky and Natsu looked at me smiling.

"Thank god you are okay," Sky said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I said smiling.

"Come on Lucy, you have been unconscious for two whole days," Natsu replied. I looked at my hands, Natsu was holding one of them. I blushed a little.

"Really?" I said. Mom's conversation took longer than I thought it would/

"Natsu tell the guilds Lucy is awake," Sky said.

"Right away," Natsu said running out the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sky.

"Yeah, you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"Lucy, you have lost half of your blood, Naraku tried to kill you, and you have been unconscious for two whole days! Thank god, that we had Wendy and Kagome healed you before you could lose any more blood." Sky said.

"I'm sorry Sky I didn't know," I said frowning.

"You don't need to apologize, I would've went crazy if you didn't wake up," Sky said. I smiled a little. The guilds came running into my room. This might take a while.

Normal POV

"How come you didn't kill the girl my lord," the wind sorceress asked.

"I'll need her for later," a man with a deep voice replied while looking at a blond girl in bed surrounded by her friends.

"Why not just kill her now?"

"Because, she is the most powerful natural I have ever seen. She will lead us to power," the man replied. He started to laugh.

"Yes indeed," the wind sorceress said.

**So how was the chapter? I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while, I was super busy the past week and it's five o'clock in the morning where I live, and I've school in an hour. Well enough about me. If anyone can guess who are the man and woman are they will receive a prize. Yaaaaaay! So please rate and review. Until next time guys. Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or inuyasha.**

**W/love**

**Animationprincess182312**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

One week later

Lucy's POV

It has been one week. Fairy Tail didn't let me go from the room until yesterday. I was walking around Fairy Tail alone. It's around 5:00 A.M. I was thinking whether or not I should tell the guilds about mom's warning. Maybe I should tell them, I thought.

_Hey Sky are you awake?_ I telepethied, even though it's really early.

_Yeah I'm awake. What's up?_

_Do you remember when I was unconscious for two days._

_How can I forget?_

_Anyways, while I was unconscious my mom visited me. She told me that there's someone or something bad coming. And we must prepare the guilds for the worst._

_Well obviously it's Naraku._

_No it's not him. My mom said it's far worse than Naraku._

_Really? How could anyone be much worse than Naraku?_

_I don't know. Do you think I should tell the guilds?_

_Hell yeah you should._

_Alright, I'll tell them today. In the meantime could you please come downstairs and keep me company._

_Yeah I'll be down in a minute._

I used requip magic to get of my pajamas and into casual outfit. (**A/N it's the same thing she wore when she returned to Fairy Tail). **I sat quietly on the bar stool waiting for Sky.

"Mornin' L," Sky said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Mornin' Sky**," **I replied smiling. We just stayed still for a few minutes like this. I still was smiling. I don't know why, but every time I'm with Sky it's like Sky is the only person who could ever make me smile. Knowing he will always be by my side unlike, that bastard Natsu who shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Sky asked breaking the silence.

"Sure," I replied getting off the bar stool with his arms still wrapped around my waist. Sky let go of my waist and quickly took my hand. We were running towards the doors of Fairy Tail.

We were walking through the streets of Magnolia hand in hand. I have no idea where we are going, but Sky seems to know. We got into a conversation about how we should train Fairy Tail and The White Wolves for the worse.

About thirty minutes later we were in the forest. "L, can you please close your eyes for a minute?" Sky asked. I obediently closed my eyes. I heard some movement and noises going on in the background.

"Ok L, you can open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and gasped. The whole scenery changed. It was no longer a forest, it was a big field surround by hedges bigger than me, there was a red and white checkered blanket, and a picnic basket. I ran towards Sky, he opened his arms and I hugged him, he spun me around for a minute.

"You didn't have to do this for me Sky," I said still hugging him.

"Well I just did. Hungry?" Sky said breaking the hug and sitting down on the blanket.

"Starved," I said sitting down and we started eating.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I was walking all over Fairy Tail looking for Luce. So far, no sign of Luce or her dumbass boyfriend in the guild. I caught Luce's scent; it's still fresh meaning she was here a few hours ago. Probably she went somewhere with her boyfriend.

I ran outside, I caught Luce's scent and started to follow her scent. About forty minutes later, I have found myself in the smack down middle of the forest. I sniffed, she is close by. Damn it, I could smell that jackass too.

I looked around, and found a line of hedges, which is odd. I walked towards the line of hedges. I touched one of the hedges, and it sent me a shock through my body that sent me flying. I hit a tree, groaning in pain.

There's a barrier, which meant Luce is behind the hedge. I just need to find a way to go through the hedges. I started climbing a tree; as soon as I was at the top of the tree I could see a field. I broke a small branch from the tree and dropped it to see if the branch will burn. The branch just fell, no burn marks. The barrier is just protecting the sides, but not the top.

I started to jump from tree to tree to get a better look. Once I've reached the closest tree to the field. I heard talking and laughter. Lucy was running away from her boyfriend for some reason and he caught up with her.

* * *

Lucy's POV

Sky and I ate while we watched the sun rise. Sky and I started to tell each other stories and jokes. Sky had the funniest stories in the world. He made me laugh until the point I was breathless and my cheeks hurt from smiling.

"Do you think we should head back?" I asked. "Na, I wanna stay here with you a little longer," Sky replied. "Are you sure? Because the guild is going to be looking for us," I said. "I don't care, besides I'm getting a little tired of the guy with the pink hair. You stay away from my Luce and all that," Sky replied.

"I totally agree with you. He could get annoying from time to time," I said scooting closer to Sky.

"You said it." Sky said putting his arm around me pulling me closer. Sky and I reached for the last blueberry muffin. "Excuse me, I believe that this is my blueberry muffin," I said.

"Nope, I'm the one who bought those muffins. So it's my muffin," Sky said.

"Mmmmmhmmm," I said having an evil grin on my face.

"On no, you wouldn't dare," Sky said. I quickly stopped time; Sky was just frozen in time, while I am able to move. I grabbed the last blueberry muffin and started to eat it. Once I was finished, I commence time to play. I was licking my fingers.

"Oh yes I dare to eat the last blueberry muffin," I said. He quickly looked to the plate to see the blueberry muffin gone, but the wrapper was there. "Oh L, would you please come here," Sky said in a sweet tone opening his arms.

Uh oh, I know that trick; he is going to pay me back. "You've to catch me first," I said hopping onto my feet and I started running. "I will get you for that L!" Sky shouted. I started to laugh, he did too. I ran faster, I looked over my shoulder Sky was getting pretty close.

I tried to run faster, but Sky put his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground. I laughed. "Oh no! I have been caught, whatever shall I do!" I shouted in sarcasm.

"I shall never let you go!" Sky shouted holding me bridal style.

"Oh really?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Really." Sky said letting go of my legs, and putting his arms around my waist.

I leaned in, Sky leaned. The space between us got smaller and smaller by the second. I blushed. Sky is going to kiss me. We've been going out for six months, yeah sure we have kissed each other on the forehead and cheek. But, we never kissed each other on the mouth before.

His lips met mine, and we kissed. I put my arms around his neck; Sky pulled me closer to him. I don't know how long we have been kissing, but by time we finished we were breathless.

"I love you L." Sky said smiling; our foreheads touched.

"I love you too Sky," I said smiling.

"Iron fist of the dragon!" I heard.

Sky dropped me and he fell to the ground. "Oh my god, Sky are you alright?" I asked getting up and running over to Sky. "I'm fine," he replied. I turned around; Natsu was there with his fist in the air, and with an angry look on his face.

"Get the hell away from my Luce bastard!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, I'm not your property!" I yelled angrily.

"You are so!" Natsu said lowering his fist.

"I'm not your property! And why did you hit Sky?!" I asked. If he says the reason is Sky kissed me, he is so dead.

"Well that bastard kissed you," Natsu said. That's it. Natsu has crossed the line.

"That's no reason for punching someone," I said running towards Natsu.

"Dragon kick!" I yelled kicking Natsu in the stomach that send him flying. He still was standing up. I ran towards Sky, checking if he's alright.

Are you alright? I telepethied.

Yeah, that bastard Natsu just has one hell of a punch. Sky responded and started to sit up, I helped him, then he was standing up. I looked at Natsu, he was still angry. "Natsu this is despicable! If you try to come near me again, you will regret it!" I said through my gritted teeth, I teleported Sky and I to the guild, leaving the field and Natsu with his jaw to the floor.

**This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. It has been FOREVER since I have updated this story. So how was it? Sorry, this is my first time writing a kissing scene. I'm sorry if it was violent or had too much swearing. The contest is still on about who is the man and woman. I'll give you a hint, the man is The White Wolves enemy, and the woman is a wind sorceress from InuYasha. **

**To the guest asking that SessYasha is supposed to be Sessshomaru. It's not SessYasha is InuYasha's father's name, not his brother's name. And I'm sorry if it insulted you.**

**I've made a poll about which guy Lucy should be with, Natsu Dragoneel, or Skylar Dragon**

**Anyways, please rate and review. And until next time guys. Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail or InuYasha.**

**W/love**

**Animationprincess182312**


	10. Chapter 10

**Man, I'm sick in bed, and my roommate forbids me to walk, let's just say she is like Erza, if you don't listen to what she says, you are in big trouble .I was in my bed have nothing to do, Then I realize that I need to update this chapter. Heads up, I might upload like six chapters today, since I am so damned bored. I do have a phone except it's laid down across the room, and my laptop was on my bed at the moment, enough about me. On with the story!**

Chapter 10

Lucy's POV

I teleported Sky and I to my room, I didn't want the two guilds to know the news about Natsu punching Sky, yet. "Sky, can you please lie down? I want to check your back," I said. Sky nodded, and took off his shirt showing his six-pack, and lying on his stomach on my bed.

Since I am a natural I could use healing magic. I sat on the bed, looking at the spot Natsu hit him. It was slightly burned; I put my hands over the wound. A cerulean blue light surrounded my hands, and Sky's wound started to heal.

"Ok, it has been healed," I said getting off the bed.

Sky put his shirt back on. "What is up with that jackass?" Sky asked walking towards me. "I don't know, but I hope he goes to hell," I said looking at the floor. Tears welled up in my eyes. I tried to fight back the tears, but I couldn't.

I started to cry, because of everything, Natsu completely ignored me when Lisanna came back, and now he wants me back the second I walked through the doors of Fairy Tail one year later. It makes me sick, but the pain of him is still there after all those months.

Sky, pulled me into a hug, rubbing my head and back. "Sshhhhhhh. It's okay I'm right here," Sky said trying to reassure me. He knows what I've been going through. I just wish, Natsu will leave me alone.

"Why, why is he doing this to me?" I said the sound muffled by Sky's shirt.

"L, listen to me," Sky said holding my chin so I can look at him.

"That bastard has lost his chance with you. He's one jackass for not paying attention to you when the girl Lisanna came back. You bring light into other people's lives L, while he was thinking about that chick."

"But L, you've brought light into my life. You are one of the many reasons I fight. L, you are lucky to have the whole White Wolves guild behind you. And L, if you haven't left Fairy Tail, I wouldn't be here with you today." Sky said finishing by kissing me.

I was shocked at first by Sky's words, I kissed back. My hands have found its way into his hair, while his other hand was on my back pulling me closer. For a few minutes, it was just the two of us. No Natsu, No Company of Light, and nobody else.

I am the luckiest girl in the world to have found Sky. We kissed for a few minutes, Sky pulled away. "Ok, ok you've proven your point," I said.

"Can I ask you a question L?"

"Sure," I replied smiling. Sky got down on one knee, I put my hands to face. Sky pulled out a sky blue ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," I said excitedly. Sky stood up and I started to kiss him. It seemed like hours, before we stopped kissing.

"L, this ring comes with a set."

"Can I see it?"

Sky pulled out a box out of his pocket. Sky opened the box, I gasped. There was a set, a necklace with the same gem from the ring that had engraving saying Sky, along with one pair of earrings, and a bracelet.

"L, this is yours to keep,"

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but your power might increase, because of the ring."

"I'll learn how to control it,"

"Be careful, the ring might turn invisible from time to time. If there's a certain someone you don't want them to see the ring, they won't see it."

"So I could choose any person I want to see or not to see the ring?"

"Yeah, including this set."

I put the ring on my finger, it looks beautiful. "Thank you so much Sky," I said hugging him. "You're welcome L," he replied hugging me back.

Natsu's POV

I just stood there, with my mouth open. _If you try to come near me again, you will regret it! _It was echoing through my head, it was all I could think about. Lucy, the sweet innocent girl has turned into a cold blooded monster that I have created.

She seems only sweet to everyone except for me. I guess, the fact that I ignored her when Lisanna came back really must've damaged her heart pretty badly. I started to walk back to Fairy Tail.

I felt so guilty, how can I ignore a girl, that she is one of a kind. Wait a minute, all my thoughts, I started to realize, that I love Lucy. No wonder why, I get jealous when she is with her boyfriend.

I'm so sorry Luce. Please forgive me.

Lucy's POV

Sky and I walked out of my room. For now, the ring and the necklace Sky gave me are invisible. We walked down the stairs, only to see the two guilds fighting, laughing, and some just remain quiet. InuYasha and Kagome came running towards us.

"There you guys are," InuYasha said.

"We've been looking for you," Kagome said.

"Why?" Sky and I said in unison.

"Well you guys you've been gone for the whole day," Kagome said.

"Sorry," Sky and I said in unison.

"What's up with you guys saying the same thing?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know," Sky replied for me shrugging.

I just remembered that I needed to tell the guilds about my mom's warning. I climbed onto the bar counter. "Hey everyone, can I have your attention please?" I asked. Everyone just kept on what they were doing, they didn't hear me. I whistled that got everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone! I have some good news and some bad news. Which one do you guys want to listen first?" I said.

"What's the bad news?" Elfman asked.

"The bad news is that last week, while I was unconscious my mother visited me. She said that there is something worse coming. It's not Naraku, it's something much worse." Everyone started to whisper.

"That is why we should train. All of us from The White Wolves guild will help Fairy Tail to find their second ability. Who agrees with me?" I continued.

Everyone pumped their fists in the air and yelling. Natsu has just walked into the building. He saw me on the table and started to mumble something, I couldn't hear him.

"So what's the good news Lucy-chan?" Wendy asked.

"Well, everyone you might want to sit down for this. I. am. engaged." I said showing the ring. Everyone was yelling, some were just being happy for me, and some just were cheering.

"Who's this lucky guy?" Levy asked.

"His name is Sky Dragon," I said. I saw Natsu from across the room, he was shocked, his knees were buckling, and he just stared at me.

'So everyone, we need to start our training, for the worse to come. We are going to start tomorrow." I said. I got off the counter, and everyone was congratulating me on my engagement, I said a lot of thank yous, and Sky just stand by my side.

**Few hours later**

Sky and I were walking outside. Its night and everyone went to bed, well except for Sky and I.

"Hey L?"

"Yes?" I said looking at him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sky said scratching his neck.

"Of course,"

"Well, since we are engaged I think I should tell you my past. Before I joined The White Wolves, when I was little, I used to play with a girl, she was a blondie, I couldn't remember her name. She came over every single day. She was my first love. Her mother Layla, was my mother's best friend."

I was shocked, because I was the girl Sky used to play with. I remember I played with a boy when I was little. But I didn't interrupt.

"At the age of ten I told her, how I felt. She said she felt the same, then she became my girlfriend. I was happy, like nothing could go wrong.

Until my father told me to flee because he felt something bad was coming. Later on that day I told her I have to leave and I might not be coming back. She cried, I understand I didn't want to leave her. So I gave her first key, which was a girl that can sing for her **(A/N sorry, I can't remember the name of the girl that sings to Lucy)**. I told her, I will always love her. The next day I left. A few years later I decided to see if my family was okay, and to see if I would see my girlfriend.

I went to my home, and found my mother, father, and my girlfriend's mother dead on the floor surrounded by a pool of blood. I was horrified. I thought that my girlfriend was dead too. Then that's when I saw Naraku holding a knife with blood.

"There you are Sky. I've been looking for you." Naraku said.

"Who are you? Why did you kill them? And what do you mean you were looking for me? I said.

"I'm Naraku, your parents and a woman didn't tell me where you were so I killed them. And I have been looking for you, for years."

I started to back away from him, but he just came closer. "Well Sky, prepare to meet your demise," Naraku said having an evil grin on his face.

Of course, I used my dragon slayer magic on him. I battled him for hours. I was wounded. I knew it if I continue to battle him I will die. So I decided to make my escape by using wind magic. And I made a promise to myself that I will make sure to find him again and avenge their deaths. So that brings up, who I am. I'm prince Sky of Fiore."

I stopped walking and look into his eyes, I was shocked. "You're the missing prince of Fiore?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I told everyone in the palace, that I will be coming back one day after defeating Naraku," He replied.

"So if I marry you, I'll be…"

"Princess Lucy Dragon of Fiore. Please don't tell anyone that I'm the missing prince, until the battle of Naraku is over or else everyone is going to make a fuss about it." Sky said standing in front of me.

"I promise. And Sky I have a secret too." I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was your girlfriend. I was the girl that you used to play with when we were little." I said. Sky had a huge grin on his face. He picked me up and spun me around.

"I missed you so much!" Sky said hugging me.

"Me too!" I said hugging back.

**How was it? Sky is the missing prince of Fiore, Lucy and Sky are getting married, and Lucy is going to be a princess. I can't wait to write the next chapter. The contest is still on about what do you guys think the man and woman is from chapter eight. Until next time guys.**

**W/love**

**Animationprincess182312**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Six months later

Lucy's POV

It has been six months. The White Wolves including me; trained Fairy Tail for the worse to come. Everyone in Fairy Tail finally mastered their lost abilities. As for me, Sky and I are still engaged. I'm so happy.

I hadn't talked to Natsu since the day I got engaged. I guess he took that warning pretty well. I was walking through the streets of Magnolia. I needed some fresh air from the crowded guild.

I was wearing the whole set Sky gave me. Soon, Sky and I will get married and live happily ever after. I smiled, at the thought. I checked my watch. It's noon I should start heading back to Fairy Tail.

I felt a presence behind me. I turned around, there's nobody there. It must be my imagination. I turned around only to have my mouth covered in a cloth. I felt something metal around my wrists.

I quickly turned my set invisible. So they won't take it. I tried to fight them off, but there was too many of them. _Sky! Sky help me! I'm being attacked! Where are you?! I am in front of the ice cream shop on Strawberry Cake Street. Don't worry L, I'm coming! Just hold on. I am trying my best. Hurry! _

I tried to use my magic, but I couldn't it seems like the metal things around my wrists prevent me from using my magic. I started to kick all the guys, trying to stall. I was doing a pretty good job.

Then, I felt something went into my stomach. Black spots started to appear in my vision. I tried to blink them away, but it's covering my vision. I turn around only to hear an evil laugh. I saw a girl with silver hair. I know this girl. The girl put a sack over my head. I started to feel dizzy; I felt the group I tried so hard to fight off pushed me into a vehicle. That's when I passed out from blood loss.

Sky's POV

I ran as fast I could to Strawberry Cake Street. I felt something went into my stomach, I looked around there was no one there, I could only feel pain, but I kept on going. Once I was on Strawberry Street, I ran to the ice cream only to see, blood. Just drops of blood. I could smell Lucy's scent, she was here.

I'm too late. They kidnapped her; I put my hands in my hair. I was punching the ground. "Damn it damn it damn it," I said nonstop. I caught a familiar scent. Lavender and Lemon, I've smelled this scent before, but I could remember where.

I saw something shiny. Curious, I picked it up. It was a silver bow wrapped around a message. I ran quickly back to Fairy Tail. I burst through the doors. "Guys Lucy has been kidnapped!" I shouted.

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"They left something for us." I said holding up the package.

"Well what are you waiting for open it!" Gray said. I opened the package. It was a letter. I tore of the bow and began to read.

_We've kidnapped your precious Lucy Heartfilia._ _If you want her to stay alive, please come to the forest of no return. Bring every single person from both guilds. IF you leave someone behind, we will know and Lucy's life will be in danger._

_You've three days to come to the forest of no return. We will be waiting for you. And make sure you've come prepared._

_Sign_

_The Black Spiders._

"Juvia doesn't know who is The Black Spiders?" Juvia asked.

"The Black Spiders is our enemy's guild." Kagome replied.

"Ok everyone listen up! We have to travel to the forest of no return tonight. So everyone bring what you guys need. Let's meet up in an hour." SessYasha said. Everyone ran out of the guild to grab their stuff.

_Don't worry L. We are coming for you. _I telepethied hoping L would listen.

**So was it? Please rate and review. The contest is still on about what do you guys think the man and woman was in chapter eight. Hint: Them man is The White Wolves' enemy and the woman is the wind sorceress from InuYasha. Until next time guys. Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fairy Tail.**

**W/love**

**Animationprincess182312**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lucy's POV

I woke up in a dark room. I tried to stand up, but my hands and feet were in cuffs, I was lying down. I tried to use my magic, but it seemed like the cuffs around my hands and feet were stopping me from using magic. I tried to get out of the cuffs, but it was impossible.

"Ah, you're awake," A female voice said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I said throwing questions.

The girl came into view. It was Lisanna the girl who kidnapped me. "I'm sorry I cannot answer that question.

"Lisanna, I should have known. Natsu is going to figure out that you are gone," I said.

"Don't worry my other half is with him. He will never find out. By the way my name is Kagura not Lisanna." She said with an evil grin. The only difference between the Lisanna and Kagura, Kagura has red eyes and Lisanna has blue eyes.

"What do you mean other half?" I asked, thinking that she is like Jellal can be two persons.

"I have two sides of me; I could separate my body into two. That's why, I'm here and my other half is with him. Fairy Tail was easily manipulated by me. They ignored you, and you left."

"Wait, this whole thing was a plan?"

"Yes, it was very well planned. Which reminds me… My Lord! The prisoner is awake!" Kagura shouted.

Naraku entered the room with an evil grin on his face. "Hello Lucy, how are you?"

"You know how I am." I spat.

"Lucy would you like to leave this place?" Naraku asked touching my chin.

"Hell yeah and get your filthy hands off of me bastard!" I said through gritted teeth. Naraku obediently put his hand to his side.

'Well you have one option."

"What is it?" I asked curiously, hoping it wouldn't involve something bad.

"Join my guild The Black Spiders, together we could dominate the world not to mention the whole galaxy." He replied.

"Hell no!" I shouted.

"You will join my guild!" He shouted.

"I rather stay in here for a million years than join your guild! I shouted back.

Naraku growled in frustration. "Lisanna commence plan B!" He yelled.

Kagura had an evil grin on her face. Kagura, walked over to a switch. She flipped the switch, and then I feel shock. I screamed. Naraku is shocking me; this was his plan B. But I will never join his guild, even if it costs me my life.

Sky's POV

Fairy Tail and The White Wolves is on our private train, we are going to the forest of no return. "So where is this forest of no return?" Natsu asked sitting across from me. "It's in Tiore," I replied looking out the window. I'm not in the mood to fight Natsu.

Lucy has been kidnapped. And I was worried about her. _L, please be alright._ I telepethied. She didn't respond, usually she responds to me whenever we telepathy. Unless, she is in an area she can't use her magic.

"Everyone here alright?" Makarov asked entering the cart.

"Fine," I said. All of a sudden I feel a shock going through me, I screamed in pain. "Are you alright Sky-chan?" Wendy asked.

"Hell. No!" I said between the shocks falling to the floor.

"What are you feeling?" Erza asked.

"I am feeling like I am being shocked by lighting!" I replied.

"What's going in here?" Sango asked as the Company of Light entered the cart.

"Sky, is being shocked and we have no idea how." Gray replied.

"Hold on, did you give something to Lucy besides the engagement ring?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah, I gave her a set; it has a sky blue gem. The gem looks like a heart." I said between shocks, trying my best not to scream.

"That explains it."

"What do you mean that explains it?" Shippo asked.

"The gem if it's a sky blue color and it looks like a heart. It means the person whoever gives it to and wears it the whole set, not just the ring. They can feel each other's pain. But only one set; can do it, which is the set of Fiore." Makarov explained.

"Only, the king, queen, or descendants can have the set." Makarov continued.

"Sky did you steal the set?" InuYasha asked.

"No, because I'm one of the descendants." I said. The shocking stopped. I stood up slowly.

"But, the king and queen only had one son. But he has been missing for years. There are rumors that he is killed." Miroku said. "Wait, you're the missing prince?" Miroku continued.

''Yeah, my father told me to run, because he felt Naraku is coming to the palace." I said looking at floor avoiding their gazes.

"Does Lulu-chan know about this?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I told her not to tell anyone about my secret, until the battle with Naraku is over," I replied.

Lisanna entered the cart. "Hey why is it so crowded in here?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh, Sky was-" Natsu started. I gave him a death glare. I never trusted Lisanna from the start, since L told me what happened in Fairy Tail.

"Nothing," Natsu said rubbing the back of his hand.

"Are you sure?" Lisanna asked having a confused look on her face.

"Yeah," Natsu replied. The Company of Light, Makarov, and I left the cart leaving Team Natsu in the cart.

**So how was it? Please rate and review. Since no one was trying to guess who is the man and woman is Kagura a.k.a Lisanna, and Naraku. Until next time guys, disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fairy Tail.**

**Animationprincess182312**


	13. A Slave and A White Flower

_**Update the White Wolves. Update the White Wolves. *Author wakes up screaming, and roomate enters the room with a nine inch knife. "What's wrong?! Are you hurt?! Roomate asked. "I haven't update the WHite Wolves in a whole week!" Author replied. "Really?!" Roomate storms off. **_**I haven't update this story in a whole week! It is giving me nightmares, so I woke up in the middle of the night and started to type, but I had to go to school. Blah, blah, blah. Any ways on with the story!**

Chapter 13

A Slave and a White Flower

Lucy's POV

The shocking stopped. I was breathless, I looked over to Naraku, he was still angry. "Now, will you join my guild!?" He yelled. "Hell. No." I said between breathes, trying to breathe as much air as I can, before Naraku can shock me again.

"Kagura turned it to seventy-five percent!"

Kagura turned the knob, and then she turn on the switch. I felt the electricity going through me. I screamed.

It felt like hours, when Kagura finally turned off the switch. "Still. No." I said between breathes. Naraku growled, "Kagura turned the knob to two hundred percent!"

She obediently turned the knob, and turned on the switch. It feels like thunder going through my veins at one hundred miles per hour. I screamed my lungs out. Then I passed out.

Normal POV

"Is she dead, my lord?" Kagura asked turning of the switch.

"No, she is still breathing." Naraku replied looking at Lucy, and taking her pulse.

"Are going to use the secret weapon, my lord?" Kagura asked.

"We have no other option. She is a stubborn one."

Kagura exited out of the room, and came back holding a pink shard. Naraku picked it up from Kagura's hand. He put a small amount of his blood in the shard turning into a bloody red color.

Naraku put the red shard into Lucy's forehead, immediately making her into his slave. "Lucy, wake up." Naraku commanded.

Lucy's POV

It seemed like it was a minute since I was asleep. "Lucy, wake up." Naraku said. I don't know why, but I obediently woke up. "What do you want my lord?" I asked. I was confused, how come I called my enemy, the man who killed my mother, my lord?

"I want you to tell me your darkest secret." Naraku said.

"A year ago, I used to love a guy with pink hair, he is a fire dragon slayer first generation, and his name is Natsu Dragneel. But, since Lisanna came back, he has ignored me. So I left, now I hate him because of what he had done to me." I said unable to control what I was saying. It was like he was controlling me.

"Kagura, unlock the cuffs." Naraku commanded. Kagura obediently unlocked my cuffs; I rubbed my wrists, and ankles. "Don't worry Lucy. You will get your revenge on Natsu Dragneel." Naraku said leading me to the door.

Natsu's POV

The guilds got off the train and started to run to the forest of no return. I can tell by the name of the forest no one got out of the forest. I don't care, about the name, I only care about Lucy.

It has been months since I talked to Lucy. Ever since her warning about me coming near her, she would make me regret it. We've been running for about twenty minutes, until we finally made a rest stop.

"Man, I'm hungry." I said, getting out hot sauce out of my back pack.

"You are always hungry." Gray said.

"Shut up, ice princess," I said.

"You shut up first flame brain." Gray said in an angry tone.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza asked giving her death glare.

"No we are not!" Gray and I said in unison, pretending to be good friends.

"Good." Erza said smiling, opening a box of strawberry cake.

Everyone started to eat, talk, and fighting, until Sky screamed. "What the hell is happening here?" Lisanna asked.

"Sky can feel Lucy's pain. Whatever she is going through he can feel it, and the other way around." I said.

"What are you feeling Sky?" Kagome asked.

"Like thunder, is going through my veins at intense speed." Sky said through gritted teeth, probably trying his best not to scream.

Kagome and Wendy tried to heal him, but they can feel the shock every time they lay a finger on Sky. It seemed like hours before; Sky finally could stand on his feet.

"Do you think Lulu-chan is in trouble?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah," Sky replied, trying to keep calm.

"Ok, everyone, by the looks of it. Lucy-chan is in trouble. Natsu, and Sky could you please try to pick up her scent. We will follow right behind you." SessYasha said.

Sky and I immediately started to find Luce's scent. All I could smell was, like a rotten fruit. "I found Naraku's scent." Sky said. Then the rotten fruit must be Naraku's scent.

Sky started to lead the way. If he hurts my Luce he will regret it. I thought. "I can sense a sacred jewel shard." Kagome said.

"What is a sacred jewel shard?" Levy asked.

"The sacred jewel shard its part of the Shikon Jewel. It was originally one, until it broke into a million pieces. It has the ability to increase the power of its holder. It can be good or bad, depending on its holder. Naraku has every shard of the jewel, except for one. The one shard he doesn't have is with us." Miroku explained.

"So if you could sense a sacred jewel shard, it means we are getting close to The Black Spiders?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, but every single member of the Black Spiders has a sacred jewel shard. Except for one, we only know her nickname is Kaguara. She is Naraku's faithful assistant. We don't know her actual name though." Shippo replied.

"Also, if Naraku wants a person to join his guild, and they don't want to, he puts a sacred jewel with his blood into their body. They immediately become his servant." Sango said.

"How do you guys know this?" Mirajane asked.

"Because one of our members, her name was Kikyo, use to be part of his guild against her will. She finally escaped, and joined our guild. That's when we got the sacred jewel shard. Unfortunately, Naraku found her and killed her, while she was on a mission." InuYasha said shaking his head.

"Also how in hell can Kagome sense the sacred jewel shards, but we can't?" Gray asked.

"My family was the protecters of the jewel, until it was stolen and shattered into a million peices. My family has been around the jewel many times it became a gift to sense where is the jewel if it's stolen." Kagome explained.

We walked in silent. I hope Luce won't be forced into joining his guild. I thought. I looked ahead, there was a little girl wearing white and holding a mirror crying. "Guys, look there's a little girl crying." Levy said running towards the little girl.

"Don't be deceived, she is part of Naraku's guild." Kagome said coldly.

"How can she be part of his guild? She is too cute to be an evil guild member." Levy said.

"What's your name flower?' Levy asked, because the little girl had a white flower in her hair.

"Kanna." Replied the little girl.

**So how was it? Please rate and review. Until next time guys. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or InuYasha.**

**W/love**

**Animationprincess182312.**


	14. Battling Kanna

**Hi everyone! I'm so happy that I got five followers! WHOO HOOO! Since I am soooo happy right now, I'm in the mood to write two chpaters for tonight. I can't garantee that I can update tomorrow thought, I got to study for upcoming tests. Enough about me, on with the story!**

Chapter 14

Battling Kanna

Normal POV

"What's your name flower?" Levy asked, calling her flower because she had a white flower in her hair.

"Kanna." The little girl replied.

"Kanna, what a pretty name." Levy said smiling.

"Thank you." Kanna replied returning the grin.

Kanna quickly, took advantage of Levy and punched Levy, that send her flying. She looked up, with shock in her eyes.

"Everyone, be careful with Kanna, she could use mirror magic!" Miroku said.

"What is that?" Elfman asked.

"Mirror magic is a lost magic. A person, with a mirror can mimic it's opponent's attacks and how they look like to manipulate them. Also, the mirror can absorbs the opponent's attack increasing the mage holding the mirror power." Makarov said

"Got it." Replied all of the members of Fairy Tail in unison, Levy stood up. Everyone started to blast their most powerful attacks, at the little girl. She quickly, absorb all of their attacks, and her power increased.

"Mirror, Light! Kanna yelled holding out her mirror. A blast of light, came from the mirror, and almost hit the guilds. "How can we stop her?" Natsu asked.

"We have to break her mirror!" InuYasha said switching his sword, for his most powerful sword. Tetsuiga. "Wind scar!" InuYasha shouted blasting streaks of the wind.

"Quick, while she is distracted!" InuYasha in a whisper tone only for the dragon slayers to hear.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu said, fire coming out of his mouth.

"Element dragon roar!" Sky said blowing the four main elements into one.

"Ice dragon roar!" Erza said, blowing ice.

"Light dragon roar!" Kagome said blowing light.

"Iron fist of the iron dragon!" Yelled Gajeel.

"Vine whip!" Shippo said, making vines.

"Lightning scar!" Laxus said releasing lightning.

"Lightning strike." Said a quiet voice releasing blue lightning.

"Iron fist of the sky dragon." Wendy said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Water dragon's roar!" Levy shouted.

All together, the attacks of the guilds and the voice combined into one. Sango used her speed magic and quickly grabbed the mirror from Kanna's hands, just before the attacks were released. The attacks hit Kanna. Kanna screamed. There was a bright light, that everyone quickly covered their eyes.

"Is she dead?" Erza asked walking over to Kanna along with team Natsu and The Company of Light.

"No she is still alive." Kagome said. "Sango break the mirror there is two sacred jewels shard is inside."

Sango broke the mirror into a million pieces. Kagome picked up the sacred jewel shards. "She was force to join Naraku's guild." Sky said, because the shard is a bloody red color.

Kagome held the jewel shard close to heart, quickly purifying it. "Wait, who yelled lightning strike?" Wendy asked.

"Only one person." InuYasha said turning his back to Kanna. "Hey Sessshomaru! Get your fat ass out of that damn tree!"

A man with white hair, wearing a silver kimono, with the purple moon on his forehead, with amber eyes like InuYasha , and looking like InuYasha'a father. Came into view.

"Hello, father, and little brother." Sesshomaru said.

"Wait, he's your son and brother? You guys look nothing alike, except for the silver hair and amber eyes." Gray said looking at SessYasha, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru.

"He is my half-brother." InuYasha replied.

"Hello son, I see that you are well." SessYasha said bowing his head in respect.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" Yelled a female voice, everyone looked at the direction of the voice. Only to see a girl running, she had black hair, brown eyes, wearing an orange tank top with a purple dragon on it, and with jean shorts.

"I'm sorry, I left you behind Rin." Sesshomaru said bowing his head in apology.

"It's ok my lord," Rin replied returning the bow.

"Do you want join us, because we are on our way to find Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

"Where's master Jaken?" RIn asked looking around for master Jaken.

"I've finally found you my lord!" shouted a person quickly running towards Sesshomaru.

The person, was wearing a brown kimono, holding the staff of two skulls, and had yellow cat eyes.

"Ok, everyone lets move out!" SessYasha said. Everyone including Sesshoamru, Rin, and Jaken started to walk. But they don't know that the jewel shard has a tracking device.

**How was the chapter? Please rate and review. Until next time guys. Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Fairy Tail, if I was I would get a year time supply of white chocolate blue berry truffle cheesecake.**

**W/love**

**Animationprincess182312**


	15. Is that? Part one

Chapter 15 Part 1

Is that?

Lucy's POV

Kagura a.k.a Lisanna and Naraku is walking in front of me. I tried to attack or kill them, but for some reason I just obeyed Naraku's command. It's like he's controlling my every movement.

"Here we are." Naraku said looking at a three hundred feet door. "Kagura please train Lucy for her revenge."

"I will do my best my lord. But shouldn't we give her a new name? She is one of us." Kagura asked.

"Stay still." He said walking towards me. Naraku study my face, scratching his chin, "Either Serena or Luna. Which one do you prefer Lucy?" Naraku asked.

"What about Cure Eclipse?" I suggested. Why did I just suggest an idea to my enemy?

"I like that." Naraku said backing away; I hadn't realize I was holding my breath. "Kagura, I will be back in three hours. I want you to make sure that Cure Eclipse has mastered the technique." Naraku said walking away. Technique? What technique? I tried to ask, but I was unable to speak.

"I promise my lord!" Kagura shouted, but Naraku was out of ear shot. Kagura sighed, and started to open the doors. I gasped. Is that…..

* * *

Normal POV

Forest of No Return

Fairy Tail and The White Wolves is walking through the Forest of no Return, because their fellow family member Lucy Heartfilia has been kidnapped. "L, please be alright." Sky thought.

"Don't worry Luce, I will find you." Natsu thought.

"Fish!" Happy thought** (A/N sorry I couldn't help myself)**

"How many members are they in The Black Spiders?" Gray asked.

"As far as we know, nine." InuYasha replied.

"Really? I thought there were like a hundred." Elfman replied.

"They might look like normal mages, but they're powerful." Kagome said.

"Four members are Naraku's slaves. They even kill against their own will, while the others just sit back and watch." Miroku said.

"That's terrible!" Mirajane replied.

"That's one of the many reasons we created The White Wolves, we want to save those people that are force to do things." Sky replied.

They walked in silent thinking about those four guild members of The Black Spiders. Twenty minutes later, Kagome stopped walking.

"What is wrong Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"I sense over ten shards, but there are scattered." Kagome replied.

"Okay everyone, we need to separate into teams by the looks of things." Makarov said sitting on SessYasha's shoulder.

Fairy Tail and The White Wolves separated into six teams, while the rest of the two guilds look for Lucy.

* * *

**Natsu, Sky, Happy, and Lisanna**

"Can you guys pick up Lucy's scent?' Happy asked flying around.

"All I can smell is Naraku's. It's like he doesn't want us to find Lucy." Sky and Natsu said in unison.

"Guys, lets focused on the task on hand. Maybe, we will find Lucy while looking for the sacred jewel." Lisanna responded quickly. They aren't ready to smell her scent. Yet. Lisanna thought.

"Hai." Sky and Natsu said nodding their heads.

Ten minutes passed, when the winds picked up. "Where is all of this coming from?!" Natsu asked with Happy on his shoulder.

"It can only be one person." Sky replied.

"Well, well long time no see." A wolf demon said while the tornado surrounding him disappeared.

"Hello…." Sky replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Levy, Gajeel, Kagome, and InuYasha**

The whole team walked in silence. Neither of them spoke. Don't worry Lu-chan, we will find you. Levy thought. "Hey InuYasha, Kagome can I ask you a question?" Levy asked.

"Shoot." InuYasha replied.

"Why did you join The White Wolves? We heard that The White Wolves was created because they are after a dark mage." Levy said.

_Do you want to go first InuYasha? _Kagome asked in telepathy.

_Yeah, if it is okay with you Meme?_

_It's fine._

InuYasha took a deep breath. "On my tenth birthday I was walking home from school. Once I turned the corner I could hear screams. Also I smelled my mother's blood. I broke into a run to my house. The door was opened, I ran inside. Only to find my mother on the floor bleeding.

"Mother?!" I cried running over to my mother.

"InuYasha? Is that you?"

"Yes its me mom. What happened? Where's father?" I asked grabbing my mother's hand.

"Your father is still on a mission. A man by the name of Naraku came here looking for you. Of course I didn't tell where you were, that's when he stabbed me. I'm afraid I'm not going to be here much longer."

"Don't say that mom! Everything is going to be all right!" InuYasha cried.

"I love you." InuYasha's mother said. I felt the warmth of her touch turning cold. When I told my father, he was devastated. Three years later he heard that Naraku killed many innocent people. That's when my father created The White Wolves, so everyone that loss their loved ones can join, so they can bring justice to Naraku." InuYasha said with his bangs covering his amber eyes.

Levy and Gajeel had sympathetic look on their faces feeling bad for InuYasha that he has lost his mother on his birthday. There was silence between them for quite a while before Levy spoke. "What about you Kagome-chan?" Levy asked.

"I was fifteen,it was late at night when I was running to my home from my dragon slayer/ healing training. When I was two blocks away, I smelt burning. I ran faster, I saw my house on fire. I quickly ran inside, I called out for my family. I slipped into my brother's room only to see my brother, Sota coughing.

"Sota! Where is mom and grandpa?" I asked.

"A man with long black hair and red eyes took them. Then he put the house on fire." Sota replied.

I quickly grabbed his hockey mask from his book shelf and put on him. I picked up Sota, and ran as fast as I could out of the house. I went to the hospital, by the time I got there I felt my brother's body went cold. I looked at his face with tears in my eyes. "Sota! Sota, please say something! Open your eyes!" I shouted. But it was to late, he was gone. After a week of my little brother's death, I received a note saying that a guy named Naraku killed my mom and grandpa. I promised to myself that I will find Naraku and avenge my family's deaths." Kagome said.

They walked in silent, sadness on all of their faces. Five minutes later, a dark purple mist appeared. "Everyone don't breathe it in! It's miasma!" InuYasha said. Everyone obediantely covered their mouths. "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." A white hair and blue eyed boy said.

"Who is he?" Gajeel asked.

"It's..."

**There were quite a few cliffhangers in this chapter wasn't it? Sorry this chapter is going to be part one, I'm going to be posting part two in a few days. Like I said from last chapter, I need to study for upcoming tests so I probably won't be update tomorrow. Don't be sad, I'll probably post part two and chapter sixteen on Thursday. Well until next time guys! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or InuYasha. I only own Sky and The White Wolves.**

**W/love**

**animationprincess182312**


	16. Is That? Part two

**Hello everyone! I know, I managed to finish my studies early, so I can update this story. And I swear, every time I wake up now, I get a new follower. Enough about me. On with part two of chapter fifteen!**

Chapter 15

Is that? Part two.

**Erza, Jellal, Miroku, and Sango**

Normal POV

The Forest of No Return

Erza, Jellal, Miroku, and Sango are walking through The Forest of No Return. "Miroku, Sango." Jellal said. "Yes." Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Was any of your family members killed by Naraku?" Erza asked for Jellal.

Miroku and Sango was shocked at the sudden question, but they recovered from the shock. "Yeah, Naraku killed my father and grandfather. I was thirteen, when I came home around seven o'clock and found them dead on the floor. I cried my heart and soul out, after an hour or two I saw a note. I picked it up, and it said that a guy named Naraku was after me, and they didn't tell them where I was so they just stabbed them. A year later, I finally found a guild named The White Wolves, that just gotten together. I prayed every night to my grandfather and father that I will find Naraku and kill him." Miroku said.

Sango took a breath before beginning her story. "I was fourteen, I came home from a mission, and the door was broken. I stepped over the broken door. "Father! Brother!" I shouted through the house hoping they will be all right. I went to my father's room and saw my father on the floor dead. And the walls were covered with words like "I'm going to find you" or "Say bye bye to daddy" written in my father's blood.

I thought of my brother, Kohaku. I quickly ran to his room and found nothing. When I was ready to walk out of my brother's room crying, I saw a name on my brother's door saying "From Naraku".

I looked for my brother for months, but I hadn't found him. When I heard there was a guild created to go after Naraku, also known as The White Wolves. I joined them, and I promise to myself that I will find my little brother and avenge my father's death." Sango said, while stopping in her tracks.

"Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked. Miroku, Erza, and Jellal looking at the fast mage. Sango put her hands in her face and started to cry. "Sango please don't cry." All of them said in unison. Sango pointed a finger at a boy with brown hair in a ponytail, with chocolate brown eyes.

"…" Sango said falling to her knees.

**Wendy, Shippo, and Carla**

Normal POV

Forest of No Return

They walked through the forest looking for one of the many shards of the shikon jewel. "I hope LuLu-chan is alright," Wendy said with Carla walking by her side. "Me too." Shippo replied.

"Shippo can I ask you a question?" Wendy asked.

"Sure." Shippo replied smiling. Wendy blushed, and quickly looked away. Why does he have to be sooo cute? Wendy thought. **(A/N Wendy is thirteen years old and Shippo is fifteen). **"Umm. Why did you join The White Wolves?" Wendy asked. Shippo stopped walking, and his bangs covering his eyes. "To avenge my father's death," Shippo replied trying to keep his voice steady.

"Would you mind telling me, your story?" Wendy asked getting closer to Shippo. What is this girl doing? Carla thought looking at Wendy and Shippo. "Well, it happened when I was seven. I was running to my house from my martial arts class, I smelt my father's blood. I ran faster, I went into the house only thinking about my father.

"Father!" I cried. I went into my little sister's, Shaymin's room. I found him holding Shaymin in his arms, with a bloody red shirt. "Father! What happened?!" I asked with tears in my eyes and running over to them.

"Shippo," I my father said barely able to speak.

"Father, what happened? Who did this to you?" I asked sitting down and looking at my sister.

"A guy, came here looking for you, his name was Naraku. I didn't tell him where you were, and he just attacked me and your sister. I'm sorry Shippo, but she died and I might be here much longer." My father said.

I cried, of losing my three year old sister. "Father don't say that! Everything is going to be alright." I said hugging my father and my dead sister.

"I love you Shippo." My father said, hugging me back with his free hand. I felt his grip loosened, I broke the hug and look into my father's eyes. I closed my father's eyes. "Don't worry father, sister I will avenge your deaths." I said. Three years later, I joined the White Wolves." Shippo explained.

"That's awful." Wendy replied crying. Shippo's and Wendy's shoulder's touched, and Shippo put his arm around her. What are these two kids doing? They are far too young for this. Carla thought. Carla was about to pull the couple apart, when. "Awwww so cute! Are you guys going out?" A midnight blue hair, and black eyes woman said. Wendy and Shippo immediately were in their battle pose.

"…" Shippo said.

**Laxus, Gray, Mirajane, and Elfman**

"So what are we supposed to do?" Laxus asked with his hands behind his hand.

"We need to find one of the sacred jewel shards, remember." Mirajane replied.

"How long will it take?" Gray asked.

"I don't know, minutes, hours." Elfman replied.

"Well, as long it will lead us to Lucy." Gray said.

"Hai!" Mirajane, Laxus, and Elfman said in unison.

"What you look at that. Here come the fairies!" A boy with white hair and blue eyes said appearing.

"We aren't fairies!" Gray replied ready to attack.

"Who are you?" Mirajane said.

"Sorry forgive me, my name is…"  
**SessYasha and Makarov**

"Makarov?" SessYasha said.

"Yes?"

"Our guilds have grown fond of each other, the past couple of months. Do you think…" SessYasha trailed off.

"Do you think what?"

"Do you think that we should join guilds?"

Makarov was about to respond when they heard an evil laugh. "The two leaders of Fairy Tail and The White Wolves are here in the forest. What a coincidence!" A brown hair and black eyed man said standing in the shade of a tree.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Makarov yelled. SessYasha and Makarov were back to back.

"Didn't SessYasha told you about me." The man replied showing himself.

"…."

**So how was it? I put a little Shendy there didn't I. *Author laughs wickedly*, what is up with Naraku trying to find the company of light? Hmmmmmm. Please rate and review. Please follow too, you don't know how happy I am when I see a new follower and review. I'm sorry I can't put chapter sixteen today. I am little busy with exams. But I will update tomorrow, I promise. Until next time guys. **

**W/love**

**Animationprincess182312**


	17. Remember

Chapter 16

Remember

Lucy's POV

At the Black Spiders' guild

Dragons! The room was filled with Dragons! I couldn't believe my eyes. All of the dragons is laying down, and they are wearing cuffs, but they were looking at me like I was someone all of them knew. I felt bad for them. My eyes scan the room. Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Ricartsilvia, and Celajuliet they were all here. Ricartsilvia was Sky's dragon, and Celajuliet was Shippo's dragon.

I started to remember all of the stories Sky, Wendy, Shippo, Gajeel, and Natsu told me. They were here all this time. "You are allowed to speak and walk." Kagura commanded. I felt my body relaxing, I moved my arms and legs. It felt numb, wait a minute. How could Kagura and Naraku tell me what to do, unless….. Oh, no. They put a sacred jewel inside me. That explains when I tried to attack or speak, I couldn't.

"W-Why are they here?" I asked.

"Naraku captured them on the year X777." Kagura replied leaning against a wall

"Why?" I asked.

"He wanted the future generation of dragon slayers alone. He wanted to kill them, but their families got in the way, so he killed them instead."

"What do you mean by future generation? And some of the dragon slayers didn't have families." I replied thinking of Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu.

"When a male or a female dragons slayer has kids, they must train them for the worst to come. It says so in the legend. Also, Naraku has killed some of the dragon slayer's families when they were little, when they couldn't remember a thing."

The worst to come hit me like I was stabbed, mother said the exact same thing when she visited me a few months ago. I started to think of Wendy, Gajeel, Natsu, and all the other orphans that were dragon slayers. I can't believe Naraku could be this cruel. How could anyone be so evil and cruel?

"Eclipse follow me." Kagura said already walking. Curiously I followed her, like I haven't any other choice. Fairy Tail and the White Wolves is going to be happy about this. Wait a minute, where are they?_ Sky! Sky can you hear me?!_ telepethied. No answer. _InuYasha! Kagome! Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Wendy! Levy! Gajeel! Mirajane! Elfman! Gray! Erza! _I telepethied to everyone I know. No response. _Natsu. _I telepethied barely hearing my own voice. Our connection must be down. Looks like I'm alone

We walk to the back of the room. I could barely see a thing, I squinted my eyes to adjust to the darkness. There was another door, except it was about three hundred feet tall. Kagura opened the door, and inside was two dragons. One was a pale yellow, with silver scales. The other was a dark purple, with black scales. The room was lit by torches.

"I leave you guys alone. You may speak and move around." Kagura said already out the door, she closed the door behind her, leaving the three of us alone.

"Lucy, is that you?" asked the pale yellow dragon.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" I asked walking closer to them.

They both look at each other and nodded. "Do you know the legend of the dragon princess?" The dark purple dragon asked. I nodded.

The legend of the dragon princess is about a girl. She was a dragon slayer, but she was one of the most powerful dragon slayers in her kingdom, on the day of her crowning ceremony, when she will become a guardian and become the strongest dragon slayer. But, her kingdom was under attack, by a dark guild. She fled her kingdom, with two of her strongest dragons and guards. But they found her, and shot her down along with her dragons. She was never seen or heard of since.

"Do you know who the dragon princess is?" The dark purple dragon asked.

"No." I replied.

"Do you remember us?" They asked in unison. I shook my head in response.

"Maybe this will help you remember." The pale yellow dragon said. Both of them hold out one claw, almost touching my forehead. Part of me is telling me to run, but part of me tells me to stay. Magenta light surrounded my head, I closed my eyes.

I could feel my feet leaving the floor. I remember, I remember everything. The reason the dragons left, wasn't because Naraku captured them. They left because I was under attack. They came to protect me on July 7, X777, the day of my crowning ceremony.

Flash back

_I was in my room getting ready to be crowned as the guardian of the dragons and dragon slayers. Igneel came running in. "Igneel? What's wrong? The crowning ceremony doesn't start in another two hours." I said. "It's. Not. That. Princess." Igneel said between breathes._

"_Igneel, tell me what's going on?" I commanded._

"_The palace is under attack. We must get you to safety!" Igneel replied turning into a human. He had ember colored hair, orange colored eyes, and was wearing a kimono. He ran towards me, and grabbed me by the arm._

"_Where's my father and mother?" I asked running._

"_Your father is fighting off the evil guild members, and your mother is getting all of the top secret information." Igneel replied._

"_There you are princess!" Metalicana and Grandeeney said in unison, running towards me. They were in their human forms. Metalicana had black spikey hair, dark silver hair, and was wearing his armor. Grandeeney had periwinkle hair, with baby blue eyes, and was wearing a sundress. _

_I used requip magic, to get out of my princess dress and into my battling uniform. Which is a blue tank top, with a silver jacket, silver pants, and blue boots. I could hear yelling, breaking class, and swords clinging._

"_Hurry! Celestia and Luna are waiting for you!" Grandeeney said._

_All of us ran like we never did before. "Where are the others?" I asked. "They are with your father, also fighting against the men." Metalicana replied. It took us about twenty minutes to reach the back doors of the palace. Ricartsilvia and Celajuliet were there. My guards. Ricartsilvia, had long gold hair, gray eyes, she was wearing a blue shirt, a silver skirt, with knee high blue boots. Celajuliet, had shoulder length green hair, with green eyes. She was wearing a green shirt, black pants, and green sneakers._

"_Princess!" They said in unison._

"_Where is Celestia and Juliet?!" I asked over the noise._

"_They are up ahead-" Celajuliet started._

"_We will take over from here." Ricartsiliva finished. All of them nodded and started to run the direction we came. "Please becaureful?" I yelled hoping they listened._

_We opened the doors, and ran into the forest. It took us five minutes, to reach Celestia and Luna. They were still in their dragon forms. "Alright, combine!" Celestia and Luna said in unison. Both of them combined into one dragon. Now they was a white dragon, and their name now is Eclipse. The color of Eclipse depends on the day, if it's day it's white, but if it's night she is black. I quickly sat on Eclipse's back._

"_See ya Lucy!" Ricartsilvia and Celajuliet said in unison waving their hands, as Eclipse takes off. I waved my hand. Please becareful. I thought._

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_We are going to Magnolia, you will be safe there." Eclipse replied._

_All of a sudden, there were beams shooting at us. "Damn it. They found us." I said. "Hang on." Eclipse said. I hung on like she told me to do, and she was flying at intense speed. Almost as fast as light travels. An orange beam hit Eclipse's right wing. Eclipse cried out in pain, but she kept on still flying. "Eclipse, what are you doing!? You are injured! Don't you think we should rest, and I could heal you!" I yelled crying._

"_No, I won't rest until you are safe Lucy!" Eclipse replied trying to keep her voice steady._

"_Please Eclipse!" I yelled. _

"_No!"_

_Eclipse and I started to argue. I want her to rest, or else she will die. Eclipse always has been like a sister to me. She was always there when I needed her. I didn't want to lose her._

_After three minutes of fighting, two beams shot at us. One hit Eclipse's left wing, the second one hit my right side. I tried to hang on, but I fell from Eclipse's back. "LUCY!" I heard Eclipse yelled._

"_ECLIPSE!" I yelled. Eclipse was flying over to me, but one more beam hit her and she was falling to the ground, "ECLIPSE!" I screamed at the top of my longs. I was a minute away from the ground. Eclipse please be okay, was my last thought before I hit the ground._

End of flashback.

I could my feet touching the floor. I opened my eyes, smiling. "Celestia! Luna!" I shouted in happiness running towards them and giving them a hug. They put their hand, er I mean paw around me. I broke the embrace. Wait a second, I recognize this room. This is where Sky and I use to play when we were little.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"In your castle." Luna replied.

"So this is The Black Spiders quarters? But why here?" I asked.

"After we were separated, The Black Spiders took over the castle, once they hav captured every single dragon, they took over." Celestia explained.

"Eclipse would you please go outside for a minute." Kagura said, making me jump. How long was she standing there. I walked out of the room, but I really wanted to stay with Celestia and Luna.

Normal POV

Once Eclipse a.k.a Lucy left the room, Kagura closed the door. "What are you going to do with us?" Luna and Celestia asked in unison taking a few giant steps back.

"Stay still." Kagura said, walking towards them. Both Celestia and Luna backed up until they were against the wall. Kagura jumped onto Celestia's head, trying to put the bloody red shard into its forehead. Celestia, shook her head violently trying to shake Kagura.

"Fine, we will do it you way! Dance of the dragon!" Kagura yelled, having the two dragons against the left wall, the wind was holding them. Kagura threw the jewel shards into both dragon's bodies, they now were Naraku's slaves. Now they can't tell any more information about her past. Kagura thought.

She breathed the wind, allowing Luna and Celestia fall to the floor unconscious. _Kagura, have you done it?_ Naraku asked using telepathy.

_Yeah, Lucy should do all of her dragon slayer's moves now. _Kagura replied.

_Good, it seems that the two guilds decide to split up. Would you mind if you battle ….. and …..? _Naraku asked.

_Not at all. _Kagura replied smirking.

**So how was it? Sorry, I know I said I would post chapter 16 on Friday, but I had an emergency, and I couldn't update until today. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Please rate and review. Don't forget to follow too! Here is a question. What did Sky smell at the place where Lucy was kidnapped? The first person gets it correct, they will have a sneak peak of the next chapter. Also, do you guys think I should put Shippo and Wendy together? Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail or InuYasha.**

**W/love**

**Animationprincess182312**


	18. The Battle Has Begun

***Game show voice* Hello everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of The White Wolves! Let's meet our contestants!**

**Lucy: Hey everyone it's great to be here.**

**Natsu: I'm getting all fired up!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**

**Author: *Normal voice* Hello everyone! I know I know, I haven't updated in almost three weeks. Lets just say it's punishment for not reviewing. Besides your reviews it's what keeps me and my writing going. Besides I kind of hit a writer's block. And I got these ideas in the smack down middle of my history class. So secretly I wrote the whole chapter just for you my bellas (my grandmother calls me this all the time, even though it's NOT my name. I wish though.)**

**Sky: Animationprincess does not own Fairy Tail or InuYasha.**

**Lucy: She only owns her creative writing and the whole plot.**

**Lucy, Sky, Natsu, Happy, and Author: On with the story!**

Chapter 17

The battles begin

Normal POV

Team Sky, Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna

Somewhere in the Forest of No Return.

"Who is it?" Natsu asked, with Happy on his shoulder, and Natsu has his arms in an x in front of his face to protect him and Happy from the gushes of the wind.

"Kagura. The wind sorceress." Sky said having his arm in front of his face, and lowering it as a silver haired and red eyed woman appeared. Natsu and Happy's mouth dropped to the floor, they looked from Kagura to Lisanna. They looked exactly alike, except for Lisanna has blue eyes and Kagura has red eyes.

"_They look like twins!" _Natsu and Happy thought.

"Uh, Lisanna are you guys twins or something?" Natsu asked. Lisanna started to chuckle, quickly turning into an evil laughter. Once Lisanna finally stopped laughing she begin to speak. "Natsu, you are such a jackass." Lisanna said walking over to Kagura.

Natsu was shocked by the name she just gave him. Yeah she had swore before, but she never called him a jackass. "What are you doing Lisanna?!" Happy said tears threatening to spill any minute. "You see we aren't twins." Kagura and Lisanna said in unison closing their eyes. Sky just stood there, expressionless. _"I knew it!"_ Sky thought.

"We are one, just like Jellal." They said combining into one person and turning their eyes purple.

Officially, Natsu's and Happy's mouths had their mouths to the floor. _No, no, no, no, no, no." _Natsu thought. _"Lisanna! Why?!" _Happy thought. "Where's Lucy?! What have you done with her?!" Sky shouted trying to control his anger. _"If she laid one finger on L, she will die." _Sky thought.

"She's fine. Being tortured I mean." Kagura said smirking.

**You fucking whore! **Natsu growled. **(A/N Only dragon slayers can understand what they say when they growl.)**

**You are going to do die, you bitch! **Sky growled. Both of the dragon slayers thinking about the girl they love. Even though Kagura wasn't a dragon slayer, she can tell that they are starting to get angry with her, but she didn't move a muscle. "Why Lisanna?" Happy asked tears falling down his cheeks.

"Lets just say, she has been a naughty, naughty girl." Kagura shrugged.

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" Natsu replied coming back to reality.

"Oh really, trust me there's more to Ec- I mean there is more to Lucy's life than it meets the eye."

"YOU LIAR! L, HAS TOLD ME EVERY SINGLE DAMN DETAL ABOUT HER LIFE!" Sky yelled, losing his temper. "Roar of the element dragon!"

**Meanwhile with Team InuYasha, Kagome, Levy, and Gajeel…..**

"Hakodoshi." InuYasha growled.

"Whatchya look at that. The wolves and fairies are working together. Not a really good combinations in my opinion." Hakodoshi said very coldly.

"We are too a good team!' Levy shouted.

"Prove it."

"Hell yeah we will." Kagome replied angrily.

"Roar of the iron dragon!" yelled Gajeel.

**With Shippo, Wendy, and Carla…**

"Kaguya." Shippo doing a protective stance in front of Wendy, with Carla at her feet. "Awwwww. It looks like Shippo has found himself a girlfriend." Kaguya said. Shippo could feel a thousand knives stab him in the stomach, for the words he was about to say. _Wendy, please forgive me._ Shippo thought,

"Wendy is NOT my girlfriend! I have never loved her, and never in a thousand years!" Shippo shouted putting his arms to the side and trying his best to keep his voice steady. Wendy felt her heart falling and shattering into a million pieces, like glass. Wendy had been in love with him over the past few months, since he was caring, loving, helping guy. Wendy's bangs covered her eyes.

"_Bingo." _Kaguya thought. _Wendy listen to me. Shippo never loved you, he didn't even want you from the start, and he admitted it. But I promise you, you will get your revenge on him. _Kaguya telepethied.

_No, I know he loves me. _Wendy telepethied back. _"Well it looks like I have to go with plan B." _Kaguya thought.

"_Poor Wendy. She must be heart broken."_ Carla thought, feeling bad for Wendy. "Ai no on'nanoko. Watashi no toriko ni naru. Anata wa hijo ni yoku jujun ni narimasu. Taiyo, tsuki, soshite joki no hoshi no chikara de. Watashi wa anato no negai o fuyo shinakaeraba naranai. Ima, mikaeri ni. Anata wa, eien ni watashi no dorei ni narimasu!" Kaguya chanted over and over again. **(A/N just look this up on google translator.)**

"Wendy, attack Shippo." Kaguya commanded. "That's preposterous Wendy will never attack a fellow comrade." Carla said looking at Wendy, there was an evil aura surrounds her body, but Shippo didn't notice. "Wendy will never attack me! She is a kind-hearted, caring, and beautiful person." Shippo protested. Wendy chuckled. "Are you sure? You might want to double check. Roar of the sky dragon!"

**Meanwhile with Team Miroku, Sango, Erza, and Jellal….**

"Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked while the whole team is looking at the speed mage. As a medium brown haired in a ponytail, and chocolate brown eyed boy came into view.

"Kohaku-niichan." Sango said crying and falling to her knees. The boy, Kohaku stayed there in his spot, even though it's been a few years since they saw each other."Kohaku? Did you forget who I am?" Sango asked slowly standing up.

Kohaku's POV

Sister! After all this time you are still alive. I wanted to hug her, and never let go. I wanted to cry and go home with her, and see my father again. But I stand still, not moving a muscle. Damn it. If only there wasn't a sacred jewel shard imbedded in my neck.

_Kohaku, kill everyone. Don't even flinch, kill everyone. _Naraku commanded using telepathy.

"R-r-run away." I stuttered before I pierced my sister's back.

**Meanwhile with Team Gray, Laxus, Elfman, and Mirajane…..**

"What the-" Laxus said looking at the sky.

"The sky's black." Mira said pointing to the now black sky.

"How in hell, can the sky turn from blue to black?" Gray asked. All of them shrugged in response. A evil laughter went through the forest. "Who are you?" Elfman shouted. All of them spun their heads around trying to find the source of the evil laughter. "Damn, his scent reeks of blood." Laxus said covering his nose.

"Whatchya look at that. It's the most famous Fairy Tail wizards." The voice said echoing through their surroundings.

"Who are you?!" Mira yelled.

"Be a man and show yourself!" Elfman yelled. "The little wolvies didn't tell you about me?" The voice said sounding disappointed. A black haired in a ponytail, purple eyes, and red lipped man came into view. "I am Bakuya, guardian of dreams." The man said bowing his head.

"What the hell is that?" Gray asked.

"I heard about his magic before. It is one of the lost magic, he can control dreams." Mira replied still looking at their enemy.

"Doesn't sound bad." Laxus said already getting bored of their opponent. "You don't understand. I can read your dreams, your desires, and your worst fears." Bakuya said saying the last words slowly. Everyone took a step back, except for Laxus.

"This is going to be fun. Nightmare void!"

**Meanwhile with Team Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken….**

Sesshomaru was walking ahead of Rin and Master Jaken. "Lord Sesshomaru, who are we going to be battle?" Rin asked curiously. "I don't know." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Are you going to win?" Rin asked.

"Rin how can you ask such a question!" Jaken shouted.

"I was just asking!" Rin shouted back, both of them stopped walking.

"Lord Sesshomaru is going to win! He never lost a battle in his whole life!" Jaken replied. Rin looked ahead and saw Lord Sesshomaru gone. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled running trying to keep up with him. Jaken ran after Rin.

After a few minutes of running they finally caught up with Sesshomaru. "Damn, it reeks of roses." Sesshomaru said. "Roses!" Rin yelled, and sprinted in front of Sesshomaru. Even thought Rin was fourteen years old, she loved roses. "Damnit. Rin, wait!" Sesshomaru yelled running after the girl.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled trying to keep up with them.

Rin kept running, until she was in the middle of a meadow. The whole meadow was filled with roses of every single color. Rin smiled, and giddily picked up a purple rose. Purple was her favorite color, well besides orange. Rin took one sniff of the purple rose, and started to feel dizzy. She felt her legs going numb, and black spots appeared in her vision. She could feel herself fall.

"RIN!" Sesshomaru yelled, catching the unconscious Rin before she reached the floor. "Rin stay with me," Sesshomaru said putting his left hand on her cheek. "Everyone look! The great old Sesshomaru is caring for a human! What happened to you demon ways?" A bum length black haired and cold black eyed woman came into view. Just listening to her voice will send a chill down your spine. It was true, he was a demon, just like his father and mother. He didn't care for anyone at all when his mother was killed. Until Rin came into his life, along with Jaken.

Sesshomaru growled. **If Rin is going to die, I swear I rip you from limb to limb you mother fucking whore!** "What have you done to Rin, Kikyo?!" Sesshomaru yelled, not able to control his demon side much longer. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" Kikyo asked not fearing that Sesshomaru's eyes are red.

_Rin, this is for. _Sesshomaru telepethied, hoping she will stay alive. "Poison Claws!"

**Meanwhile with the guild masters….**

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Makarov said. SessYasha and Makarov are back to back. "What didn't SessYasha tell you about me?" He asked sounding disappointed. "Get the hell out of your hiding place Koga!" SessYasha shouted. "Ah- that's more like it." Koga said walking out from behind the tree.

"Wing slash of the electric dragon!"

**At the Black Spiders' guild…..**

Somebody's POV

I was looking at myself in the mirror. My clothes were ripped, I used illusion magic to create cuts and bruises, and my hair was tangled. Perfect. I was being control by Naraku, as long I'm under his control I cannot make my own decisions.

I ran out of the bathroom. About fifteen minutes of running, I have reached the control room. I turned the knob and opened the door, only to see a knee-length black haired and red eyed man sitting in a chair.

He turned to see me, and grinned. That evil grin of his makes me want to puke. "I'm ready my lord," I said against my own will. "Right on time Cure, the battles have begun.

I looked at the screens, I see Sky, Wendy, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, InuYasha, and countless others ready to battle. I wish I could battle with them, if it weren't this bastard, that's controlling my mind and soul. The battle between good and evil has begun.

**Sorry I was a little bit lazy, so I just wanna rush it long. So how was it? I'm sorry, I change some of the appearances of the charecters. Originally, I wanted Sky, Natsu, and Lisanna battle Koga, then Kagura. But I ran out of the "bad guys" names from InuYasha. Please rate and review. This is to all the artists out there, I need a cover for my story. So I am having a contest, PM me your username and the website so I can see it. Also, I am having trouble with the poll on which Lucy should be with, so just PM me. You can vote as many times as you want.**

**If you don't have a username on this website, just leave it in the review section. And don't go counting the guests votes! In a few chapters I will post the results before or after the chapter. Also, who thinks I should write a story of how Sky and Lucy became boyfriend and girlfriend? Please post a review, tell me what you like or don't like about the story. Like I always say, a review a chapter, keeps the writer's block away! Bye my wonderful Bellas!**

**W/love**

**Animationprincess**

**P.S I am writing another story of Fairy Tail. It well be up in a few days.**


	19. Author's Note

**Hi every one this is an author's note. I'm sooooooo busy with school and updating my other story and having one in the works. I'm not going to be able to update this story until next week.**

**Please don't be mad at me. I will continue this story, but I got some stuff to do.**

**As you can see I am no longer the princess of anime, but now I am an ice dragon slayer spy! Totally epic!**

**Also, if you are a Danny Phantom fan, please read my new fan fic. The New Kids. Trust me you will love it.**

**Also, I am writing another Fairy Tail Fanfic called Fairy Tail Academy. Please read one of my two new stories, it will mean the world to me.**

**Should I write the story of how Sky and Lucy met and became boyfriend and girlfriend?**

**Please vote for which guy Lucy should be with. Is it Sky or Natsu?**

**If you want any changes to this story to be made, please PM me.**

**I want to send a shout out to Lolly101 and FireDragonSlayer14 since you are the only people to review for last chapter, you get a reward. Which is reading the next chapter before any one's sees it.I will PM you the next chapter to you as soon as possible. **

**If any one of you besides Lolly101 and FireDragonSlayer14 reviews, I will update earlier than planned.**

**Well see ya next chapter my wonderful Bellas!**

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayerSpy15**

**P.S Don't blame me. It's the home works's and test's fault!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't look at me like that!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please no! Not the puppy dog eyes!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fine! Here is the preview of chapter 18**

There was a giant purple circle in the ground. My eyes widen, as the wind got stronger. It was pulling her away from me. I heard her scream. She was slipping away quickly, but I grabbed her hand. I held onto her, like my life was depended on it.

"Please let me go! Or Naraku is going to kill you if you come with me!" She yelled over the wind, trying to tear us apart.

"No, I'll never lose you again! I yelled, she gasped and looked me in the eye. "I'll never let you go, if even it costs me my own damn life!"

Tears welled up in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but a sword went through her stomach.

**Ok please don't yell at me, because this is where I am going to end the preview. Well until next time guys. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or InuYasha**

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayerSpy15**

**P.S. I replaced the girl's name with her. Who is the girl? Who is the guy? There is going to be reward if the person can guess both the girl and the guy.**


	20. Found and Lost

**Hey everyone! Since I got one review for last chapter, I've updated earlier than planned. Besides I kind of this chapter wrote in the back of my history note book, since I couldn't wait to write this chapter. Enough about me, on with chapter 18!**

Chapter 18

Natsu's POV

Found and Lost

I was running through the forest, away from Lisanna, Sky, and Happy. I started to replay what had happened a few minutes ago.

Flash back

"_Natsu, let me take care of this," Sky said, putting his arm in front of my chest when I was about to do my fire dragon's roar._

"_Why?" I asked in shock._

"_Look, L is in trouble. I am the only person that could defeat her." Sky replied lowering his arm and looking at me. He looked pretty serious. But Sky is Lucy's fiancée, shouldn't he go and find Lucy?_

"_But-" I started._

"_Look no buts, go on I can take it from here." Sky said in a serious tone._

"_Happy, you stay here. I'll go on." I said, as I started to jog._

"_Aye sir!" Happy replied._

'_Sky I owe you one.' I thought as I ran farther away from Sky, Happy, and Lisanna._

End of Flash back.

I stopped running, once I have reached a clearing. I looked around, when I caught a familiar scent. Strawberries and vanilla, my eyes widen. _Lucy is close by._ I thought eagerly as I turned around, only to have something crash into me, no _someone_. I opened my eyes to see Lucy on top of me.

"Luce?' I asked, as I stood up, carrying her with me.

"Natsu?" Lucy said as she looked me in the eye. "Natsu, it was horrible!" Lucy shouted crying onto my shirt. Lucy's hair was tangled, she had cut, bruises, and scars all over her body. Her clothes were torn too.

"Wait how did you get out?" I asked.

"I was in a cell, and there was a guard nearby. When the guy fell asleep, I found a stick in the cell and used it to grab the keys from his hand and quietly run out of the jail cell and the place I was trapped in." Lucy explained.

"Who did this to you?!" I asked furiously.

"Naraku, he tortured, whipped, and…" She trailed off because she burst out crying. "And what Luce?" I asked. She whispered so quietly, if it I didn't have my dragon hearing I wouldn't hear her. "Rape."

My eyes widen, while just cried onto my shirt. "Its okay Luce. I'm right here." I said as I pat her head.

How I longed to hug her. For six months I didn't speak nor hugged Lucy. I mean she was the best friend/partner anyone could ever had. We stayed like that for quite a while.

The ground started to crumble and rocks were flying in the sky. Lucy eyes widen. "They found me," she whispered. Then there was no ground to stand on. I started jump from rock to rock still holding Lucy in my arms.

Lucy's POV

_Natsu! Please don't listen to me! Those aren't the words I am saying! Naraku has control over my body and soul! _I wanted to shout out to Natsu. _Run Natsu! Run! Just run away from me!_ I thought.

_Kill him. Kill Natsu. _Naraku telepethied to me.

Natsu's POV

I was jumping from rock to rock in order to protect Lucy and keep her away from the people from the Black Spiders Guild.

I heard Lucy gasp. I followed where she was looking and my eyes widen. There was a huge purple circle in the ground. Another circled was in the center, slowly there was wind coming from it and there was wind was going out of it **(A/N just pictured the scene where Miroku and the other gal from the first movie are battling) **

Lucy screamed, as she slipped away from away from my grasp. But in just of a nick of time I grabbed one of her hands in put it in one of mine, the other one was on a rock. I held on to Lucy unlike I held anything in my whole life.

"Please Natsu! Let me go or Naraku will kill you if you come with me!" Lucy yelled over the loud wind and crumbling ground.

"No, I'm not going to lose you again, like I did almost two years ago when you left!" I yelled back. Lucy gasped and looked me in my eye. "I'll never let you go even it costs me my own damn life!"

Tears welled up in her eyes, she opened her mouth to say something. But she was cut off when a sword pierced through her stomach. HOW COULDN'T I SEE THAT!

"Luce." I said as Lucy's grip loosened. The wind was pulling us apart, and then a purple hand from the circle grabbed Lucy by the waist, pulling her away from me. Slowly her hand slipped right through mine. "LUCY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the hand pulls her into the circle. The purple circle closed and everything that was in the sky was falling, including me.

Fire came out of my feet and slowly lowered me to the ground. The image of the sword piercing Lucy will be engraved to my brain for the rest of my life. I put my hands through my hair. "Damn, Damn. Damn. Damn." I said over and over again as I punched the ground.

"Well, well. If it isn't the legendary Salamander from Fairy Tail," a deep male voice said behind me. Slowly I stood up and turn towards a knee-length black haired and red eyed man. "Naraku." I said full of anger of what happened to Lucy replaying in my mind.

**So was this worth the wait? What battle do you want me to write for next chapter? Besides Sky and Happy vs Lisanna aka Kagura and Natsu vs Naraku. Please rate and follow and maybe a favorite too. Well see ya next chapter guys! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or InuYasha. **

**W/love**

**IceDragonSlayerSpy**


End file.
